


Because of You, I'm Not Afraid Anymore

by SoobinieIsLife



Series: I'm Not Afraid Anymore [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beomgyu Is Soobin's Brother, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gonna Be Attached To Soobin Because He's A Precious Fluffy Bunny, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife
Summary: Choi Soobin has had social anxiety practically since the day he was born. He doesn't know why he has it, he just does. He was doing fine with it until he is forced to move out of the town that he had grown up in. Now he was forced to face his social fears head on.Then he meets Choi Yeonjun, and he begins to experience an entirely different fear.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: I'm Not Afraid Anymore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828363
Comments: 30
Kudos: 142





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be my first full fic for my favorite ship! I hope you guys enjoy the ride and I'm excited to start this journey with you guys! This chapter is just a prologue so its a little short but I promise going forward the actual chapters will be long. First real chapter comes out tomorrow!

Soobin looked up at intimidating, giant building in front of him. He gulped.

Today was possibly the worst day of his life. And he's already had other moments in his life competing for that title. 

Why was this possibly the worst day of his life? 

Well, see today was Soobin's first day at his new high school since he moved to Seoul. And of course it didn't sound bad. But if it wasn't for the fact that this meant he was in a environment where no one knew him, sending his social anxiety into danger mode, then otherwise he would be fine.

All his life he had lived in Sangnok-gu with his mother and little brother Beomgyu. His dad had died when he was young so for the longest time it was just the three of them. He had always been shy and kept to himself with the exception of a couple friends, that were more just people he talked to every now and then. He found it scary to talk to people unless he absolutely had to. It wasn't like anyone had ever done anything to cause this, so even he was unsure why he was always so terrified of being social. It was just how he was.

He was very comfortable with the idea of staying in their district forever, so that he never had to experience anything new. He was very comfortable with watching on the sidelines as his brother, who was the complete opposite of him, grow up and move somewhere that fit his aspirations more. He was very comfortable with taking care of his mother until they both grew old in the same house because they only had each other. He was very comfortable with never setting one foot out of his hometown. But obviously things didn't go the way he had imagined. 

He was midway through his senior year when they got the news that his mother had gotten a job out here. His mom was a nurse and had received an offer to transfer out here for a better position than the one she currently had. And there was no way she was gonna pass up this opportunity.

Of course he was happy for his mom. He knew this offer had meant a lot to her and made her the happiest he had seen her since his father's death years ago. He wasn't thrilled for the change of everything he had ever known sure, but if it made his mom happy then he would suck it up and never let her find out how scared he actually was. Though he had a feeling she knew anyway, since it was obvious how much he feared any new social interactions.

Moving to a new school, let a lone a whole city, where he knew nobody scared the absolute shit out of him. He knew being a transfer student would put a target on his back for any socially active teenagers to try a befriend him. He knew he would let down their expectations when they found out he was awkward and a blubbering mess. He knew he would embarrass himself somehow and be labeled as a outcast and weirdo. He felt like he was gonna pass out thinking of all the ways he could possibly ruin his goal of going unnoticed and being able to not talk to any other students.

"Hyung are you actually going to step inside or just stand there having a heart attack."

He jumped at the voice and the hand that he felt land on his shoulder. His head almost fell off by how fast he whipped it to face his younger brother. 

Beomgyu hummed and nodded slowly, aware at how panicky Soobin already was acting even though they hadn't even entered the school yet. It was times like these that he had to take on the comforting rather than being the comforted.

Soobin's eyes had been wide in surprise but seeing that it was just Beogmyu made them go back to their natural state. He licked his lips nervously and turned his head back around to face the building, finding a small amount of comfort from Beomgyu rubbing his back. Well at least he knew one person at this school in the end.

Beogmyu was still only in his sophomore year when they moved. Beomgyu was definitely more excited about it than Soobin could've ever been, as with his personality he was more suited for this type of city. He had no problem making new friends as he was always super friendly and fun to be around. He would for sure be classified as a mood maker of any room he entered with his bright smiles and laughter. His sense of humor and shiny aura could win even the coldest hearts over. In this way, Soobin pretty much looked up to him and wished he could be half as outgoing as his younger sibling was.

"Yeah, I'm going in." Soobin said, his voice cracking just a little at the end.

Beomgyu chuckled and interlocked their hands as he guided Soobin up to the entrance.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the official start of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it!!  
> FYI I based this loosely on my experience with social anxiety and moving schools in the middle of my senior year.
> 
> Also my updating schedule should be at least a chapter every week or 5 days.

Soobin was currently standing outside of his new classroom, waiting for his hand to open the door and actually enter. His heart was already in his throat and his head was pounding like no tomorrow. He knew as soon as he went in, he would be surrounded by people asking him questions about himself. He wasn't looking forward to it. At all.

His left hand began to twitch as he slowly brought it up to the doorknob. His breathing pattern picked up and he felt like he was gonna pass out any second. He clenched his eyes shut and in a spurt of wanting to get this over with, he opened the door and walked inside.

The classroom was loud with other students talking to one another and laughter, gathered in their respective friend groups with the exceptions of a few that were on their own. Everyone was so engrossed in their own little worlds that he was surprised to find only a couple people looked up at the sound of the door opening. He felt extremely relieved as he managed to make it to a empty desk in the back without any interactions. He sat down and began to take a couple things out of his bag, still feeling nervous but not as much as before.

His first couple classes went by rather smoothly. Only a few people had tried to talk to him, mostly about how tall he was, but he made it obvious fairly quickly that he wasn't necessarily welcoming the attention. That or they had just thought he was boring since they lost interest soon after starting a couple conversations. He felt bad of course for making people think he was uninterested in them and thousands of thoughts about how they must of thought he was a weirdo crossed his mind. But if it meant less chances for him to embarrass himself, then he was okay with it.

He didn't see any point in making friends in the first place, since senior year was already half way over. He doubted he would continue talking to anyone when it was time to graduate even back in his hometown. He honestly didn't even know what exactly he was planning to do when he graduated. Going to community college was always the only thing he was sure of but now that they were in another place entirely, he wasn't sure if that was still something he wanted to do. Being in a big city like this meant more possibilities, more colleges to choose from, and more majors he could take. Thing was he didn't know what major he wanted to study in the first place. Maybe literature? He liked to read and write in his free time.

He sighed as he picked up his stuff and made his way outside the classroom. It was time for lunch and since he hadn't brought anything he was going to have to eat in the cafeteria today. He would make sure to bring his own lunch from now on so he didn't have to be in such a busy place in the school.

As he was walking down the hallway, he passed by what appeared to be the library. His interest peaked, he decided he would check it out before going to the cafeteria. If it was quiet enough, maybe this would be where he would spend his lunches moving forward. Books were calming. Libraries were calming. It was the last place people would want to hang out. And for that it was perfect for him.

He smiled once he was inside. It was pretty much deserted with only the librarian and another female student behind the front desk. They only looked at the sudden new presence for a second before going back to storing some papers away. 

The library itself was pretty spacious, definitely larger than the one back at his old school. It made him a little bit excited at the prospect of more books to read during any downtime in his future. He jerked his head to the side slightly to move some of his hair out of his eyes before he headed towards the back of the room where the fiction books were. There were abut five shelves down worth of books in this section and he took his time to carefully look through them all to find something that peaked his interest. A good amount of books did so he made mental notes of which ones he wanted to read in which order. It was the first time since they had moved here that he genuinely felt happy and comfortable. 

Once getting down to the last shelve, he started to look through the books when something caught his eyes. He looked down to see a random dolphin plushie laying on the ground. His eyes squinted in confusion as he leaned down to get a better look. He looked around the room to see if it could possibly belong to anyone before picking it up. It was soft and warm to the touch. He smiled at how adorable the plush was. He wondered why there was just one random plushie in here, thinking maybe it was just a weird touch to the library.

He put the plushie under his arm so he could go back to looking at the books, deciding he would just ask the librarian about it in case it did belong to somebody when he was done. He noted a couple more books he would like to read in the future when he got the biggest scare of his life.

"I KNEW I LEFT IT HERE!!!" 

Soobin jolted at the high pitched screech that rang out throughout the library. He swung his head around in the direction of the voice and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a boy bolting over to where he was standing . He dropped the plushie in fright and almost fell over as he desperately tried to stumble to the back of the row. Never had he seen someone run at him the way this boy did. He frankly almost shit himself.

The boy screeched again as he dove to pick up the plushie Soobin had dropped, hugging it to his chest so hard it looked like it was about to explode. Soobin peeked out from the other side of the shelf to see what the hell was going on. Upon seeing that the boy was crushing the stuffed toy, he sighed in relief. The way the kid was running at him made it seem he was on his way to kill him rather than reclaiming the plushie. He watched on as another boy came up from behind him and wacked his head.

"OW! What was that for?!" The boy cried as he rubbed the back of his head and began to pout. Soobin felt his heart pang at the sight because the boy was somehow adorable. 

"That's for your damn screeching and giving that poor boy over there a heart attack." He said as he pointed over to Soobin.

Soobin's eyes widened again at the acknowledgment of his presence as both of the boy's attention zoned in on him. He could feel his palms already getting sweaty knowing they were about to try and talk to him. So much for the library being a safe haven. 

The one who had wacked the dolphin boy started to walk over to him with a apologetic look on his face. Soobin noted that his eyes were strangely bigger than anyone he had ever met, but not in a bad way. In fact it made him look very mature along with the rest of his features. He was also smaller than the other boy, who looked as if he was almost Soobin's height. Though the taller one still had somewhat of a childish charm to him, upped by the fact that he was apparently carrying a dolphin plushie around school.

"I'm sorry about him. He's always really loud and obnoxious. Are you okay?" The boy said as he looked up into Soobin's eyes.

Soobin swallowed and nodded quickly, "Ummm yeah I'm fine. It's okay....I was just startled."

The boy smiled and chuckled lightly. He looked back at the taller one and motioned him over. He happily skipped over to where they were both standing and giggled playfully.

"Thank you for picking it up. I was here earlier and I totally forgot it when I left. Sorry for scaring you." 

Soobin made a approving noise and smiled halfheartedly. Now that apologies were done, maybe he could leave and forget this ever happened. 

Unfortunately that wasn't gonna happen as the smaller boy cocked his head and scrunched his eyes up in confusion. Soobin had a feeling he was gonna ask what he ended up indeed asking.

"Hey, are you new here? I think I would remember there being a student here taller than Huening Kai."

Kai. That must have been the taller boy's name.

"Uh yeah I'm new. Today's my first day here actually. I'm Soobin. Choi Soobin." He said quietly. His eyes kept flickering to both boys so he didn't have to look at one for too long and make awkward eye contact. His head was pounding like it was earlier as he continuously worried over anything he did that would make them think he was weird.

"Ah by any chance do you have a brother that transferred with you today? There's another boy that has the same last name. Choi......Beomgyu?"

Soobin couldn't help the small smile at the sound of his brothers name. It seemed like he was already making friends within the span of a couple hours, which didn't surprise him at all.

"That's my younger brother. Are you in the same class as him?" 

The smaller boy nodded and smiled wider, "Well I am. Kai over here is a freshman so he's not in our class. But he met him this morning while he was hanging out with me in the classroom. He's very...energetic."

Soobin hummed, not surprised, because that's how anyone would describe Beomgyu in one word. Energetic indeed.

"I'm Taehyun by the way. Guess we'll be seeing you around then. Me and Kai are going to go back to the cafeteria now. Do you want to join us?"

Soobin blinked a couple times in the surprise offer. He swallowed for the third time today in panic as he tried to decide on an answer. Of course he wanted to just stay here by himself and get back to looking at the books without any more interruptions, but he also didn't want to come off as rude to Beomgyu's new friends. And before he could even process it, he caught himself nodding.

Kai laughed loudly and grabbed onto Soobin's arm, much to his surprise and began tugging him toward the door. He heard Taehyun heave a heavy sigh as he ran to catch up to them, shooting Soobin a apologetic look. Soobin just focused on trying not to trip as he hesitantly accepted the fact that his goal to go unnoticed had been for not.

When they finally reached the cafeteria, Soobin already grew annoyed at how loud it was. It was nothing like his old school's cafeteria. There they had seperate lunches for each year, the freshman and sophomores being the only two to share the same lunch time. Here they had made lunch time the same time for every year, which made the noise so much louder than he was used to.

Kai's grip on his arm finally loosened but he didn't fully remove his hand. Soobin had almost forgot he was being held onto, glancing over at Kai when he felt the loosened grip. It was honestly the first time in a while that he was eye level with someone around the same age as him, being as tall as he was. He was actually suprised that a freshman could be this tall, as he wasn't even this tall when he himself was a freshman. It was only the height though that made him seem older than he actually was, since his personality was obviously a lot more childish. The thought of this boy being quite adorable flashed through his mind for a split second before he returned his attention to the rest of the cafeteria.

It wasn't long before he saw his brother sprinting towards them, relaxing just a bit at the sight. WHen he got up to them he quickly threw his arm around Taehyun and ruffled his hair.

"So you took so long because you were meetin' my brother huh? I thought you guys would never come back in time."

Taehyun rolled his eyes and showed Beomgyu's arm off of him, Beomgyu raising his eyebrows at the action. "You know just because you're 10 months older than me doesn't mean you can touch me so casually."

It was Beomgyu's turn to roll his eyes as he huffed in annoyance. "Actually I can. You're lucky I'm not making you call me hyung. Can't you just be affectionate like Kai over there? Look at how he's latched onto Soobin-hyung."

Soobin's face heated as Kai giggled and wrapped both of his arms around Soobin's waist. His eyes then widened in confusion as Kai began to pat his belly.

"Soobinie-hyung's height is perfect for cuddling and his tummy is pat-worthy. You should try it!" He said as he changed his voice to sound weirdly high pitched and scratchy. 

Beogmyu looked at them both in shock that Soobin was not passing out over the fact that another human being was destructing his personal space so much. Especially after only knowing said human being for the short span of 30 minutes. Maybe it was because of Kai's cute charm than even made him sometimes swoon at how adorable he was.

"Kai, he's your senior you need to be more respectful. Jeez you're making him uncomfortable." Taehyun said. 

Soobin licked his lips nervously and shook his head at Taehyun. As much as his social anxiety was acting up right now at how many people were focusing on him, he found himself oddly not minding Kai's clinginess. In fact it was almost....soothing? And he really couldn't deny how damn cute this boy was.

"It's fine. I don't really mind." He said much to Beomgyu's continued shock. To get even Soobin to allow him to be so close just said how impressive his cute charm really was. 

Kai cooed and for the rest of lunch he stayed practically glued to Soobin's side.

* * *

Soobin rested his head on his desk as his last class finally wrapped up. After spending the last 30 minutes of lunch in the arms of Huening Kai, who at this point he welcomed the affections of, they had all gone back to their respective classes. It was strange but he actually hadn't minded hanging out with them all. He was comforted by the familiar existence of his brother being there the whole time, Taehyun was pretty reserved himself and had been writing in a journal most of the time they were there, and of course Huening Kai had been latched onto Soobin making weird noises and jokes. 

They had all pretty much agreed that they'd spend lunch together from now on and the younger boys had already made plans to come over during the weekend to play video games with Beomgyu. And another strange thing was that he wasn't really terrified of the idea of them coming into his house and possibly not just bothering Beomgyu but him as well. It was all very strange.

Granted he had still spent the whole time being quiet and rarely talked. But he enjoyed watching Beomgyu and Kai try and bother Taehyun while he was trying to focus. Taehyun was definitely the most mature out of the three.

Everyone else in the classroom were already out the door as soon as the teacher left, most of them talking about homework and what they were planning on doing that night. He continued to rest his head, finding it tempting to close his eyes and sleep as the sun warmly shone on his face. He decided otherwise when the wind began to pick up and a soft cool breeze greeted his cheeks. He smiled gently at the feeling and stood up to get closer to the open window beside him.

He looked out into the view, as he was on the second floor, and closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze. He felt like he could stand there forever because of how refreshing it felt.

He opened his eyes again and sighed pleasingly. The first day hadn't at all been as bad as he feared it would be. In fact it actually felt like it had been a pretty good day. He avoided most unwanted attention, but when he did get attention from a certain two boys, he didn't feel it was unwanted. He still couldn't get over how darn cute Huening Kai was. The boy reminded him of a baby with how innocent and childish he was. It made Soobin want to protect him and his smile forever. Truly was a feeling he hadn't felt since Beomgyu was little. Though now he felt more like the protected than the protector because of his growth in anxiety.

He felt bad really that he hadn't been a good role model for Beomgyu at all growing up. Because their dad died when they were so young, Beomgyu really never had a good father figure. Soobin tried at first to take up the role, he really did, but his anxiety only got worse and he was sure Beomgyu could only remember his many panic attacks and the attempts to calm him down by him and his mother.

It was the only thing he had ever truly hated himself for.

He sighed again as he turned around to pick up his stuff. But instead of an empty room, he was greeted by another sight.

A boy with electric blue hair stood at a desk in the middle of the room, staring right at him with a look of awe on his face. Soobin's breathe hitched as they continued to look into each other eyes.

His heart panged.


	3. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating again today but I had a day off from work so why not? This chapter is more so a introduction to Yeonjun so its also a little shorter than future chapters. Hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> Also I'm basing Soobin's appearance off his introduction video because I love his school boy vibe and he just looks so soft and precious.   
> Here it is for reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeHPRMOXz2w&t  
> (I fell in love instantly when this had first came out. Jesus how can anyone be so beautiful!?)

Yeonjun scratched his head groggily as he forced himself to get out of bed. He had stayed up trying to get his homework done that he'd completely forgot about. His parents were serious about grades and would surely be up his ass if they saw any late assignments. So not wanting to risk that he had stayed up till 3 getting it done, only getting three hours of sleep because of it.

He yawned for the fifteenth time since opening his eyes and began to change into his school uniform, heading down for breakfast once he was done.

"How was your sleep last night?" His mother asked from the dinning room table. She had her face locked onto her computer screen, probably reading work emails like she did every morning.

"It was okay. Just hungry now."

Yeonjun digged through his cupboard looking for his favorite poptarts they always had. He loved them to death since he was little and had them every morning, even if they weren't necessarily healthy. Though it was really the only unhealthy thing he ate since his lunches and dinners were comprised of salads and some source of protein.

"How late are you gonna be tonight? You have dance practice after school again don't you?"

Yeonjun smiled and nodded towards his mother, "Yupp, like every Wednesday. I should be home fairly early though because we're just mainly doing stretching today. Trainers out sick so its just up to us on what to do."

Every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday he had dance practice over at the Big Hit Academy. He had been going to it since he was 9 years old as it had always been his passion to dance. He also took some classes for rap but those were just held every other Saturday. He was aiming for a scholarship at Dankook University after he graduated this year, SO far he ranked first in both areas at the Academy so it was looking very promising for him. 

His mother hummed in acknowledgment at his answer and diverted her attention back to her laptop.

After he was done eating he grabbed his books and car keys, throwing his mom a quick 'goodbye' and a wave. His dad had already been at work since super early this morning, so before he started driving he sent him a text to say 'good morning' and wished him a good day at work. Taking a deep breathe to relax himself, he pumped his music up and took off.

Once he was at school, he parked his car and headed on inside. 

Usually he never really had anything to do before classes started so he tried to get here as close to the first bell as possible. That way he could just instantly get the day started so he wasn't here for a unnecessary amount of time. It certainly didn't help that he was so dang tired. He knew if he had gotten here earlier and got comfortable at his seat, he would instantly fall asleep. If anything he would probably take a nap at lunch and one after school until it was time to head to dance practice. It would give him a good extra 2 hours of sleep.

He grinned at the mere thought of it. At least he had something else to look forward to today.

Getting to his classroom, he sluggishly walked inside. The noise of everyone laughing and talking amongst themselves made his eyes squint as if the voices were sunlight. His ears felt like they were ringing and he regretted not getting much sleep even more. Hopefully he could survive to lunch in the first place.

Trying to make his way to his seat, which was in the middle of the classroom, he noticed a unfamiliar outline in the back of the classroom. The seat in the far back that was always empty suddenly had a body in it. He was too tired to strain his eyes to get a detailed look, just shrugging to himself as he briefly thought it must have been a new student or someone who had moved classes.

Slumping down into his seat, he closed his eyes for a brief second before taking all of his books and paper out from his backpack. Today was probably gonna feel a lot longer than he had hoped.

* * *

Damn did today DEFINITELY feel a lot longer than he had hoped.

He had never had a day feel so long before. With each class his sleepiness had grown harder and harder to deal with. When lunch finally rolled around he had immediately slammed his head on his desk and fallen victim to his tiredness.

It literally only felt like a few seconds before the girl beside him violently shook him awake for their next class. He groaned loudly as he slowly opened his eyes and without thinking glared at the person who had dared disrupt his sleep. The girl gave him a smirk and giggled.

"I thought you were dead for a minute there."

He rolled his eyes and propped his head up with his arm, not being able to think of a answer. He was processing that he was still stuck at school and not home in his warm and comfy bed.

The rest of his classes felt like they had each gone on for hours without end. The only thing he could even be happy about was the fact that at least he didn't have any tests or quizzes, because he would've flunked them all even if he knew the answers.

Never again was he not gonna get a full night of sleep. 

Near the end of his last class, he asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom and was let go. He hadn't gone all day and he now felt like he was gonna piss himself. He practically ran to the bathroom, desperate to feel the relief of letting it all out.

Once he was done, he started to head back to his classroom. He took his time since there was only 5 minutes left until the bell, hoping that he could get there after it had rung so he could immediately go back to sleep once he was back inside the classroom. Though much to his surprise, he ran into a familiar face right before he reached the door.

"Are you coming back from the bathroom?"

Yeonjun smiled lazily and nodded to the sophomore in front of him, Kang Taehyun.

"Yeah. Are you?" He said as he ruffled Taehyun's hair. He had known the boy pretty much since middle school as they lived in the same neighborhood, Taehyun being really the only friend he had here other than another boy. Not they hung out much or anything, but every now and then he would bother him especially because Taehyun was so much more mature than him. It was fun to mess with mature people.

Taehyun gave him a look of annoyance at the physical contact but didn't move to stop it. Yeonjun knew it was because Taehyun respected those older than him, more than he needed to really. It was endearing though.

"No I was just coming back from the front office. Had to take some papers up there for my teacher before class ended." He said.

Yeonjun nodded and stopped ruffling his hair as they both heard the bell ring and students getting out of their seats to leave. They said a quick 'see ya later' as Taehyun hurriedly speedwalked to his classroom, Yeonjun moving up against the wall so he could avoid being trampled by his classmates. He stood there waiting for everyone to leave so he could go back to a peaceful and quiet classroom and enjoy his long-awaited nap. It took a good 10 minutes before the room finally appeared to be empty, two girls gossiping about boys being the last ones to leave. He smiled widely to himself as he briskly opened the door and prepared for the best nap ever. But as soon as he was inside, his smile turned into a disappointed frown as in the corner of his eye he could see that there was still one last student inside. In the far back.

He could feel his left eye twitch slightly in frustration, as the student didn't appear to be moving to leave anytime soon.

He huffed quietly and turned to face his row, the student coming into full view. At the sight of him, he cocked his head in curiosity. It was the student that had caught his eye in the morning, the student that must've been new. And now that he wasn't hidden amongst other bodies, Yeonjun was able to get a good look at him.

First of all it was a male student. A really tall male student at that. He actually looked like he might be the tallest boy in the entire school, his long legs unable to fit at all under his desk. His arms appeared to be long as hell too, the one he had laying on the desk taking up the whole width of it. His head was resting on the latter, buried into his huge hand. Their school's uniform was under a grey sweatshirt that he was wearing, complimenting his pale skin. He had soft auburn hair that covered his head up to his ears, his bangs looking a bit too long in the front as it rested on his eyelashes. His hair looked insanely soft, and for a brief moment Yeonjun wondered what it would be like to run his hands through his hair.

He flinched at his inappropriate thought and scrunched up his eyes in confusion of himself. He had never yearned to feel anyone's hair before, calling himself a weirdo.

Shaking off the thought he walked up to his desk, guessing it would probably just be best to nap in his car at this point. He went to bend down when he jumped at the sound of the boy getting out of his chair. Yeonjun blinked as he expected the boy to gather his belongings and exit the classroom, but instead he went to the open window next to his desk and leaning forward till his head was almost out of the window.

Yeonjun watched as the boy closed his eyes and smiled.

His heart stopped.

The way this boy smiled....he didn't know how to describe it.

The boys eyes scrunched up into a crescent moon like shape. His cheeks puffed up slightly, Yeonjun taking note of how smooth they were and mesmerized by the soft blush that adorned them. His hair was being picked up by the soft breeze that flowed into the room and onto the boy's face, revealing the brown in the boys eyes that had been hidden behind the crescent moons. And then he heaved out the most pleasant sounding sigh that Yeonjun had ever heard.

It was almost like his own eyes had taken on rose colored lens and he stared in awe at the sight in front of him. His heart was no longer frozen, but now felt as if it was beating so loud anyone could hear it. He couldn't even process what he was feeling right now in this moment. He just continued looking and hoping that he could continue to do so forever.

Then the boy suddenly turned around and their eyes met and connected. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Yeonjun, and Yeonjun himself just kept looking.

His heart started to beat more rapidly than before.

One word came to his mind.

_Beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Soobin had never felt more awkward than he did right now. 

The boy with electric blue hair was staring at him, light brown eyes meeting dark brown eyes. He was so still and dedicated to his staring that Soobin thought the boy might've had his soul taken away. He couldn't even see him breathing.

After a good 30 seconds of staring, Soobin finally broke eye contact and shot his eyes around the room. He could feel his hands starting to sweat and twitch with nervousness. Today was just a day full of firsts wasn't it?

Earlier it had been the first time anyone had charged at him and now it was the first time someone had stared at him with such intensity.

Even when he broke eye contact he could still feel the boy's eyes boring into him as he waited for him to do or say anything. He was still confused on why he was even being stared at in the first place. 

"Um....are you okay?" Soobin questioned, reverting his line of sight directly back at the boy's stare.

The boy's left eye twitched as his body finally seemed to come back to life, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly as if he was trying to speak but couldn't find the words. Then he crossed his arms and turned his face to the ground, sporting a sudden scowl.

Soobin pressed his lips into a line and swallowed. He decided the fact that the boy wasn't looking was a good sign to gather up his things and remove himself from the awkward situation he was stuck in. 

He pushed in his chair and quickly swept up his belongings into his arms and began to head towards the door, ready to go home and get his homework done so he could finish unpacking the rest of his stuff.

"WAIT!"

Soobin stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, slowly turning around to face the boy to see what he could've possibly done to instigate this weird encounter.

He opened his eyes and waited for him to continue. Though the boy still looked like he didn't quite know what to say as he raised his right arm in a act of grabbing at the air.

"I just..what's your name huh?" The boy finally managed to get out with a snappy tone. He scrunched his eyes closed, his nose crinkling up as he appeared to grimace at his own words.

"Uh........Soobin...?"

Soobin had his eyebrows raised, cringing internally at how he made his name into a question.

The boy mouthed his name and nodded slightly. Soobin was even more confused and nervous now on why this guy needed to know his name of all things.

"Did I do something to offend you or...." Soobin said as his grip on his bag tightened. He already regretted even asking as thoughts of possible confrontation whizzed around his head. 

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head violently, so violently that Soobin became worried that it would fall off his neck.

"No no no! I just...uhhh.....haven't seen you around here...so...." His voice faded into the air, leaving another long string of awkward silence. Soobin's lips suddenly felt dry as he ran his tongue over them.

He looked down at the floor and diverted his focus on his own feet, trying to think of what else to say.

"Sorry I'll go now.."

Soobin glanced back up and watched as the boy grabbed his bag and bee lined for the door opposite of him. Something seemed to bubble up inside of him as to his own surprise he yelled out,"What's your name!?"

The boy stopped in his tracks, but didn't break his eye contact with the door as he said in a voice barely audible, "Yeonjun" and left. 

_Yeonjun_

Soobin blinked rapidly, even more confused on what the hell had just happened.

*****************

Beomgyu looked at his watch for about the hundredth time since the last bell had rung. He tapped his foot rapidly as his impatience grew with each passing minute.

Soobin was late. Extremely late.

His brother was his ride home so if Soobin was stuck here, then so was he. Though he didn't know what could've possibly been keeping him after class on their first day even attending here. If he had just know what classroom he was in then he would've gone to check himself, not wanting to get lost and be sent on a wild goose chase.

He brought out his cellphone and opened up his messages, shooting one to Soobin's in hope he would respond even if he was busy.

Though he was definitely frustrated, he began to feel worried. He was sure that knowing his brother, he would've sent one first in fear of Beomgyu having to wait for him. His brother always worried too much over little things like that. 

He glanced at his watch one last time before he huffed and started up the stairs to the second floor, concluding that maybe if he walked around he would find his older brother eventually. It could probably help him grow familiar with the upper floor in the meantime since he would be up here next year. He peeked into every single room that he passed by in hopes of spotting Soobin who would stick out like a sore thumb with his height.

After walking through a couple of the halls he was about to head back downstairs in defeat when he caught the sight of a boy with blue hair in the middle of the hallway on his left. He grinned and strutted up to him to ask if he had seen Soobin or knew where he was, taking note of how good looking this guy was. It was the first time he had seen anyone with such a bright color choice for their dyed hair. It looked so cool that he questioned if himself would look good with blue hair.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He asked as he came up to the boy, placing his hands on top of his hips.

The boy jumped in surprise as he turned himself to face Beomgyu. He took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows as a indication for Beomgyu to continue.

"I'm looking for my brother. He is super tall, has brown hair, wearing a grey sweatshirt...his name's Soobin if that helps any."

The boy's widened at the sound of Soobin's name and he began to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know who're your talking about. He's probably still in our classroom, it's down there at the way back." He said while pointing to the end of the hall.

Beomgyu hummed in response.

"So you're in his class then?" Beomgyu pried. Something about his reaction to his brother's name felt odd. 

The boy scratched his neck harder. "Yeah but I only even found out about him just now. I came back to get my stuff and he was just there...."

Beomgyu squinted his eyes at him in suspicion. "Then how do you know his name? Did you guys talk to each other at all?"

"Ah, I actually have to go now. Gotta be somewhere. Hope you find your brother." The boy said as he shoved passed him and sped to the stairwell.

Something was definitely off about his reaction. Beomgyu sighed and shrugged to himself, deciding not to think too much of it as he skipped to the end of the hallway where the boy had pointed at.

Once at the first door to the classroom, Beomgyu snapped his fingers as the outline of a extremely tall figure could be seen in one of the windows.

He peeked inside the classroom and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw his brother standing there with an unreadable expression displayed on his face. He waited to see if his brother would move, but he didn't. He just kept standing and staring at the empty air in front of him.

His patience finally wearing thin, Beomgyu jumped inside and screamed, "BOO!"

Soobin almost face planted from how hard he jumped at the scare and turned to glare at his now laughing-his-ass-off younger brother. He stomped over to him and whacked him on the arm.

"You little shit what did you do that for!" He whined, sporting a adorable pout.

Beomgyu tried to contain himself as he beamed a bright smile and wrapped his arms around his giant of a brother.

"Soobinie-hyunggg do you know how long this handsome brother of yours waited for you, hmmm?"

Soobin rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm sorry I was just distracted."

Beomgyu looked up at him, wincing at how much he had to crane his neck in this position. He gave him a look that told him to explain further.

"Some guy and I just had the weirdest staring contest I guess? I was gonna leave but then he appeared and was just....staring at me."

Beomgyu smirked in realization, "Did he have blue hair?"

Soobin looked down at his brother in surprise, nodding.

"Maybe he has a crush on you or something?" 

The surprise on his face turned into one of annoyance as he shoved his brother off of him, turning to exit through the door behind him. He could hear his brother's laughing as he started down the hall, then hearing footsteps as Beomgyu ran up beside him.

"You know its possible right? I ran into him when I was looking for you and he started acting weird when I said your name. He was _cuuuute_."

Soobin shook his head as Beomgyu elbowed him jokingly.

"Yeah right. Even if that was the case, he's way too out of my league. Everyone at least deserves someone who can actually talk to them without having a panic attack."

Beomgyu rolled his eyes this time as he linked his hand in Soobin's. He thumbed over his knuckles and gave his hand a quick squeeze as he said in a hushed and gentle tone, "You know you sell yourself too short hyung. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Soobin shot Beomgyu a touched smile and went to ruffle his hair.

"Thank you, you're too sweet." He said as he then pinched Beomgyu's cheek.

Beomgyu puffed up his cheeks in a fake pout and squeezed Soobin's hand again. "Jeez hyung why do you treat me like a baby sometimes. I'm all grown up now if you couldn't tell."

Soobin laughed and returned the hand squeeze. "You'll always be my sweet baby brother to me no matter how much you grow. Sorry but that's just how things are."

They took turns swatting each other on the arm as they laughed in unison, descending down the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

Yeonjun was currently in a predicament.

He felt like a fucking idiot.

Recounting what had just transpired made him cringe so hard he thought he was going to die, sitting in his car with his head pressed into the steering wheel. He squirmed around, wondering how in the world he could even show his face at school tomorrow.

He threw himself into the back of his seat as he grabbed at his face, the heat that was spreading across it making his hands feel warm.

_"....Soobin....?"_

_"What's your name?!"_

Yeonjun smiled as the voice echoed through his memory. Soobin's voice sounded like honey to his ears, and rolled off his tongue like so when he mouthed it to himself. He wondered what it would be like to hear that voice every day, wondered what it would be like to hear his own name called with that voice. 

He clicked his tongue at the thought, wondering if he was just being a creep at this point. But honestly if thinking of this boy made him a creep then he might just have to accept it, because no matter how hard he tried, the scene of Soobin smiling out of the window kept replaying in his head. His heart had just soared at the sight and from how hard it pounded, Yeonjun didn't think he could ever forget the feeling.

Despite the affection he was feeling, the dread of seeing him tomorrow after totally embarrassing himself overtook it again as he slammed his head back onto the steering wheel. Tomorrow he was also going to have a giant bruise on his forehead so that was a plus.

His scheduled nap was long forgotten and if one good thing came out of this it was the fact that he was no longer tired. Thanks to his stupidity he was now fully awake and ready to dance off the shame he felt.

He huffed and started his car, deciding it would probably just be best to head to the studio early and get some stretching in before the class started.

But then a tall figure walking out of the school entrance caught his eye. 

He glanced over and sucked in his breath as he saw the very person who he had become a cringey mess over.

Soobin.

Yeonjun could feel as the rose colored shades fell back onto his eyes. Soobin was laughing, his eyes turned back into crescent moons and his bunny-like teeth on full display. And then there was the dimples. **THE DIMPLES.**

Back hitting the seat again, he sat in awe as Soobin and whoever he was with walked pass his car. It almost seemed like he was walking slow-mo with a golden aura surrounding him, Yeonjun not wanting to look away for even a second.

Once Soobin was finally out of his view, he closed his mouth that had been opened and sighed. At this point he knew exactly what was going on with him.

He had a crush on a angel-like giant.

He groaned and swiped a hand over his face. How he was going to deal with this he had no idea. Soobin probably just thought he was a freaking weirdo with how their first interaction went, not that it could be really called that with how dumbstruck he had been by the beauty in front of him.

If he was gonna do something, the first thing would be to apologize and make up a reason on why he was so awkward. If it went well, maybe they could even become friends? And if they became friends then maybe....

Yeonjun stopped himself. He didn't know if Soobin was bi or gay in the first place so whether that was even a option he couldn't tell just yet. Also there was always the possibility that his infatuation would stop once he got to know Soobin. At least in that case he would've just made a good friend.

He nodded to himself, a sense of determination flowing through him as he began to back out of his parking spot.

Now driving off to his academy he turned up his music and raised a eyebrow at himself.

_Let's not repeat what we did today. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly poor Yeonjun. No one's heart stands a chance against everything that is Soobin lol. My heart still belongs to him too hahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

_Beomgyu stood next to his mother as she wept, confused tears starting to form on his own eyes._

_He didn't know why she was crying, but seeing her in such a state made him follow suit. People and her had talked about his father like he was going to be away forever, but he was sure that his dad would come back. Maybe he was just tired and taking a long rest._

_As his mom started to weep even harder he continuously rubbed his tears away every time they escaped his eyes, the sound of his own crying overlapping hers._

_A couple minutes passed by when he felt a hand grab his own with a grip so gentle that it comforted him to the point of a brief cease in his wailing. He looked up to see his older brother, expecting to see him in tears as well. But he wasn't. He was looking ahead, a expression of determination on his face and no sadness in sight. His brother glanced over at him and smiled warmly as he gave his hand a light squeeze._

_Beomgyu sniffed and squeezed his hand back. Soobin then changed to holding Beomgyu's other hand so he could place himself in between him and their mother, grabbing onto her hand as well._

_They stayed like that for the rest of the funeral. His mother crying. Him being confused as he cried with her. And Soobin clenching onto both of their hands, forever looking forward._

* * *

Beomgyu opened his eyes to a still unfamiliar ceiling, groaning as he propped himself up. The sunlight from the window felt blinding as he struggled to keep his eyes open all the way for more than a few seconds.

Once he was sorta awake, he threw his legs over the bed so he was in a sitting position and huffed. He hadn't had that dream in such a long time and frankly he would've rathered it stay that way. It definitely wasn't a happy memory that he enjoyed reliving by any means. Of course not only because it was in fact the day of his dad's funeral, but also because it made him feel guilty. Guilty that Soobin gave up his own mourning so he could take care of him.

Soobin taking on his dad's place started that day and continued on till today. Though Beogmyu knew that Soobin thought he was a sorry excuse for a brother, and that's what hurt the most. Because Soobin was anything _but_ a bad brother.

Ever since that day, Soobin woke up early every single morning to make sure he was up, his lunch made, his clothes changed into, and his butt on the bus. He could vividly remember Soobin holding his hand tightly every morning as they walked to the bus stop. Vividly remember Soobin not letting go until his foot was on the bus step. Vividly remember Soobin still standing at the bus stop until he was sure the bus was out of his sight. And of course he could vividly remember Soobin being there when he came home later in the day.

Sometimes he would walk into their kitchen when he was done brushing his teeth and catch Soobin even making their mother breakfast for when she got up to go to work. He also noted that after their father had died, Soobin started doing chores a lot more around the house to help.

Up to now, Soobin had spent every waking minute doing something that helped make things easier for them. And even as they grew older he did things for Beomgyu that reminded him of what a true father figure was. He taught him how to ride a bike, gave him advice on bullies at school while also meekily asking if he should beat them up for him (while Beomgyu knew of course wasn't going to happen), and made sure he had respectable manners for others.

He would honestly and confidently say Soobin had raised him. Soobin was his role model and idol.

But he knew Soobin thought the exact opposite. No matter how many times he told him otherwise, Soobin just wouldn't believe it.

And he knew why he had felt that way, because of his social anxiety. Soobin had always been really shy and nervous around other people, only opening up to a handful. He tended to overthink things a bit, but it hadn't been too bad for a good while. But then when Soobin was more than halfway through middle school, the panic attacks started.

* * *

_Beomgyu flinched as he heard the front door swing open and then promptly slam shut, turning his head away from their TV towards the sound._

_He saw Soobin fly past his line of sight as his older brother ran up the stairs. His mother who had been in the kitchen poked her head out, also startled by the sudden commotion. She walked to the stairs and looked up yelling, "Soobin are you okay?"_

_There was no answer._

_She scratched her forehead and glanced at him and told him to stay put as she went to see what was wrong._

_After he nodded, she went up to presumably Soobin's room to check on him. He turned back his attention to the TV and continued to watch the funny show on it. He was only able to pay attention for about 10 minutes before he became curious on what they were possibly talking about up there. Not even thinking twice, he switched off the TV and ascended up the staircase to check up on them._

_As he neared Soobin's bedroom, he could hear his mother faintly talking and what sounded like....crying?_

_Now up at the door, that was just opened a crack, he gently pushed on it till the crack was big enough to stick his head in. His mouth dropped slightly down and his heart stopped at the sight of his brother's state._

_He was crying._

_No, he was full on weeping._

_Soobin sat against the back wall of his bedroom, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head buried into his hands. He was sobbing into them and between the heart-wrenching cries he would gasp for air. And then every now and then he would shake his head violently._

_He crept inside the room as he became increasingly worried and scared. He had never seen his brother like this before. Ever._

_Seeing his brother who was usually so collected and quiet in this state made his heart absolutely break. He could feel his own tears start collecting in his eyes as he became overwhelmed by his brother's breakdown. Their mother, who had been stroking Soobin's head and telling him to try and breathe in and out, whipped her head around at him as she sensed his presence._

_"Beogmyu I told you to stay downstairs!" She said in a strict but soft tone._

_He hiccuped as he sat on the floor and whined, "Mom what's wrong with hyung?"_

_She brought her finger to her mouth and hushed him, going to stroke his head softly afterwards. She turned her attention back to Soobin and began patting his back, telling him over and over again to take deep breaths._

_Finally_ _after what felt like hours, Soobin began to quiet his sobs and started to breathe somewhat normally again. He lifted his head out of his hands and threw himself into their mother's arms._

_"I'm sorry....I'm sorry..."_

_Beomgyu sniffed as he watched them, noticing that their mother also now had tears in her eyes._

* * *

The first panic attack was always the most memorable. It had been the first time seeing his normally strong brother so vulnerable. It had also been the first time seeing his brother cry since their father's death.

Unfortunately it had only been the start to the attacks, them continuing up until a couple months ago. They were scary just witnessing, but he had no idea how scary actually having one was. It must have been ten times more terrifying. The least he felt he could do was be there for when Soobin went through them, so he wouldn't be alone.

Beomgyu yawned and got up to get ready for school. He decided to stay awake even though he had woken up earlier than usual because if he even closed his eyes again for a second he would fall back to sleep. He didn't want to risk making Soobin late to school, knowing his brother wouldn't leave until he was fed and dressed.

He took his time getting ready, a total of 20 minutes passing by before he was dressed and his hair fixed so it didn't look like a rat's nest, before he headed downstairs to eat breakfast. He wasn't surprised when he found his brother setting up the dining table for the breakfast he had cooked everyone. 

"Good morning hyung." He said through another yawn.

Soobin smiled over at him, cocking one of his eyebrows as he joked, "Wow this is a first! I didn't have to wake you up for once. Congrats on becoming a adult."

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, digging into the pancakes Soobin had prepared.

"You know you should wait for mom to come sit before you eat. Bad manners Beomgyu."

Head receiving a light smack, Beomgyu sighed and stopped eating even though his stomach begged him to continue. He should've saw that coming.

Not even a couple seconds after, their mother skipped into the dining room as she planted a kiss on both him and Soobin's head before sitting down. Soobin put down his plate of food as he also sat down, giving Beomgyu the go ahead that he could eat now.

Breakfast was full of their mother talking about how her job was so far and asking how they were doing at their new school, Soobin listening to her excitement about her job and not saying much about school, and Beomgyu talking about his new friends. There was still the slight awkwardness of everyone knowing Soobin was still very stressed about the move but not talking about it whenever school came up. 

After breakfast, Beomgyu and Soobin said a quick goodbye to their mom before they hoped in the car and sped off to school. The ride consisted of them listening to music, talking about the plans of Kai and Taehyun coming over after school today.

"Are you planning on playing with us or are you going to sit in your room the whole time?"

Soobin, eyes focusing on the road, chuckled. Beomgyu raised his eyebrows waiting for his brother to answer. If he didn't give him a nudge Soobin would for sure take up the option of staying in his room.

"Yeah I'll play. They're cute so not even I am intimidated by the idea of talking to them. Huening Kai especially is like a baby." 

Beomgyu hummed approvingly and smiled, happy that for once his brother was welcoming to the idea of making friends. He wasn't necessarily surprised though that Soobin appeared to be strangely attached to Kai, seeing as he was right on the fact that Kai was like a baby. How someone as mature as Taehyun was best friends with someone so childish he had no clue. Although if his brother could be friends with him then maybe Kai just had a magic charm he used on people.

10 minutes later they were at school and Beomgyu left Soobin to go to his class. Soobin had to apparently stop by the front office to pick something up, so he just told Beomgyu to head off without him and that they would meet back up at lunch.

As he walked down the hall to his classroom, he smirked to himself. Last night he had stayed up late thinking of pickup lines to use on Taehyun and was ready to use them all today.

From the very moment he walked into the classroom and spotted the boy with bright red hair laughing at the actions of a adorable Huening Kai, he had instantly been astounded by his beauty. That's why even though he loved to really get anyone's attention and friendship, Taehyun's friendship and attention was his priority. But of course he planned on there being more than just 'friendship' in the future.

He knew he was infatuated with this boy since before he went home yesterday. The way the slightly-younger acted so mature for his age was so freaking cute it made Beomgyu's head spin. And the way he seemed to only laugh at Huening Kai's antics though he obviously tried hard not to was even more adorable. And don't get him started of the judging looks he gave Beomgyu when he passed off a cheesy pick-up line or made a big deal out of their couple month age difference. Those looks were just deadly coming from the big, gorgeous eyes he possessed. 

He's had crushes before, sure. But no one had made him want to genuinely pursue them like Taehyun did. There just seemed to be something special about him that Beomgyu couldn't put his finger on yet. 

As he entered the classroom, his eyes fell right onto the red hair that had caught his attention in the first place. In a classroom full of brown and black hair, he stuck out like a sore thumb. If anything he was quite surprised that with his mature personality that Taehyun would even think about dying his hair. Either way it was just another thing Beomgyu found attractive about Taehyun so he wasn't going to think about it too hard.

He strutted inside, eyes never leaving Taehyun's figure as he zoned in on him. He had his mouth slightly open, pickup line at the ready. As he reached Taehyun's his desk he was just about to shoot it out when he was swung around by another childlike boy.

"Oh my god Beomgyu guess what!?"

Beomgyu clicked his tongue and slumped, annoyed at the interruption but kind of curious on what Kai was excited about. "What?"

"Look what I got Soobin-hyung!" Kai shouted as he dug through his bag and lifted out a bunny plushie.

Beomgyu scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He already got the thing about Huening Kai being obsessed with plushies from what Taehyun told him, but why he was apparently giving it to Soobin he didn't know.

"He reminded me of a giant bunny so I'm going to give the one I had to him. He looks like the type to be adorable holding a plushie don't you think?" Kai said in his mock baby voice. If Kai wasn't so cute then he would've been more annoyed at the boy's unique behavior.

"I guess...? He'll like it though I think. Shouldn't you be heading to your own class now? The bell's about to ring" 

Kai nodded happily and skipped his way out of the classroom after saying goodbye. With the adorable distraction gone, Beomgyu turned back around to Taehyun and noted that he was currently trying to hold back laughter from what had just transpired in front of his desk. He felt his heart flutter at the sound of the small chuckles escaping the boy's lips.

"It's not that funny you know? You're so much mature than both of us but you find comedy in the smallest things." He said with a giant smile on his face.

Taehyun returned the smile and sighed, "I'm glad its obvious I'm more mature than you after only knowing you for one day. It's good to be aware."

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out and pouted. God Taehyun was so savage but it was just another great thing about him. He would let Taehyun insult him all day if he wanted to.

"Aware of your beauty? Yes I agree." Beomgyu smuggly let his smile spread back on his face as he swerved around to go sit in his seat. Looking back he saw Taehyun shaking his head, considering it a win as he saw light blush on the boy's cheeks.

The only thing he cursed the world for was that he didn't have the luck of sitting anywhere near Taehyun, next time he would get to interact with him being lunch. And that just meant more people to be distracted by.

He sat down as he waited for the bell to ring. Just a couple more seconds before class began.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned his head around and stopped wide eyed as big brown eyes and a pink tinted face filled his vision.

"Like I said, it's good to be aware." Taehyun whispered, his voice sounding smooth and deep. Beomgyu felt his whole face heat up as he realized just how close Taehyun was, swirling his head back forward to hide his blushing. He heard a chuckle and felt the presence behind him disappear.

**********************

Soobin poked his head into his classroom, checking to see if the other students would be too busy in their own worlds to notice him walking to his seat. He felt like he would die inside if people stared at him as he walked to his desk, though after yesterday it was probably stupid to think anyone would want to stare at him.

It was stupid he knew, but it still couldn't not cross his mind. Oh and he was also checking to see if the boy named 'Yeonjun' who he had a weird staring competition with was there. And of course he was. He was sitting in the middle of the room twiddling his thumbs, looking like he was lost deep in thought about something.

If he was going to be stared at by someone, it was gonna be him. And he didn't like it. It was hard enough thinking about being stared at by a stranger, but the stranger also being handsome was even harder. Maybe it was because of Beomgyu teasing the idea of this guy having a crush on him was messing with him more than it needed to.

_"You know its possible right? I ran into him when I was looking for you and he started acting weird when I said your name. He was cuuuute."_

Soobin puffed his cheeks out in frustration. He was just making things worse for himself as he let the words Beomgyu had said circle around his head. 

The realization that he probably looked more like a weirdo just sticking his head in hit him as he clutched onto his bag harder and walked inside. He tried to act as natural as possible and not look in the direction of Yeonjun. He didn't want to know if the boy was staring at him or not.

He made it to his seat in one piece, still trying his hardest to not look where Yeonjun was. The curiosity was starting to creep up on him but for the sake of his sanity he demanded himself not to look.

All he needed to do was make it a couple hours till lunch and then hopefully by then his nerves would settle.

He sat down in his chair and closed his eyes for a brief second, counting his breathing as he tried to relax. He opened his eyes and diverted his attention to the window, taking in how cloudy and murky it looked outside. The exact opposite of yesterday's beautiful and sunny weather. He enjoyed this kind of weather too though, it actually coming off as more calming than anything. He loved rainy nights, letting the sound of raindrops on his window lull him to sleep. He hoped tonight would be one of those nights.

He smiled to himself at the thought and face back forward. But as soon as he did, in the side of his right eye he could see someone standing almost directly behind him. His nerves picked back up as he had a feeling it was who he thought it was.

Sure enough, the person moved up to stand to the side of him and clear their throat to get his attention. Soobin slowly turned his head upwards and met Yeonjun's eyes.

"Hey."

Soobin stared up at him, expecting him to continue but he never did. To avoid the long awkward silence that took place Soobin settled on saying, "Hey...." back. 

Yeonjun pursed his lips together and started to scratch the back of his head, looking down at the floor. 

"So uh...I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." He finally said. "I'm not good at talking with people and I'm sorry if I weirded you out."

Soobin instantly exhaled as his nerves did settle at the apology. So it seemed like Yeonjun was like him, bad with socializing. It comforted him to know now that they shared such a similarity.

"Ahhh, no it's fine. You did catch me off guard but you didn't weird me out or anything. I get it, I'm bad with talking too."

Yeonjun for the first time smiled and Soobin was momentarily caught on how cute his smile was.

"That's good to know. I mean, not that you're bad at talking! I mean, good that I didn't come off as a psycho! Because not being good at talking is not good." 

Yeonjun's eyes seemed like they couldn't get any wider as he kept tripping over his words in panic. 

"Oh god I didn't mean it like that! That sounded mean I'm so sorry I just meant like....I'm not good at talking either obviously so...I wouldn't mean it like that.."

Soobin couldn't contain the laugh that breached his lips as he doubled over in his chair, completely entertained at Yeonjun's constant mess up of words. Yeonjun himself started to chuckle and stopped waving his hands around as he had been while going through his word throw-up.

Once Soobin realized their laughter probably made eyes turn to them, he calmed himself down and shyly looked back down at his desk.

"It's ok I know what you meant." He said in what he hoped was a stable voice.

Yeonjun, still slightly chuckling, pat Soobin on the shoulder and knelt down so his head was level with the desk. He cocked his head to the side so his eyes were able to meet Soobin's again and smiled warmly at him.

"Again, I'm Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun."

Soobin shot a small smile back, "I'm Soobin. Choi Soobin."

Yeonjun stood back up at the sudden sound of the bell and pat Soobin's shoulder one last time as he went to sit down at his seat before the teacher arrived.

A feeling of relief hit Soobin as he became content with how things had went. At least now he didn't have to stress about the reasons for Yeonjun's staring all day long. He could go about his day with this whole ordeal dealt with.

The first half of classes went by faster than expected, mostly due to the fact that it was Friday and none of the teachers had anything big planned. Just reviewing previous night's homework for the most part and some activities here and there. It seemed like only a hour had passed before it was time for lunch.

Bell ringing to release them, Soobin stood up and collected his stuff, aiming to hopefully meet up with Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Huening Kai in the halls so he didn't have to stand in the cafeteria door scanning for them. He was just about to walk out the classroom door when he felt a hand grab onto his arm. He turned to see Yeonjun with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Can I have lunch with you?"

Soobin raised his eyebrows in surprise as his brain malfunctioned for a couple seconds trying to find a appropriate response.

"Um, sure. I'm eating with some other friends but yeah you can come if you want."

Yeonjun smiled and wrapped a arm around Soobin's shoulders, visibly struggling to do so from how broad Soobin's body was compared to the length of his arm. Soobin repressed a laugh at the strained attempt.

"Let's go then." He said with determination in his voice. Soobin nodded and started walking, guiding Yeonjun through the halls with his goal to find the others. He was just hoping they wouldn't mind the extra company, not being able to decline Yeonjun's request in fear of being rude. It didn't take long to run into them as they reached the first floor. 

Soobin saw Kai coming from a mile away as he flung himself towards him, knocking Yeonjun completely off-guard as the blue haired boy retracted.

"Soobinie-hyung!" He screamed as he toppled into Soobin's body, giving him a huge hug.

Yeonjun gaped at them both and tried to resurface into the now reunioned group, still somewhat taken aback by the abrupt appearance. He made eye contact with Taehyun who seemed surprised to see him there.

"Soobinie-hyung I got you a present!" Kai shouted as he began to rub Soobin's stomach playfully with one hand, swinging out the rabbit plushie from his other.

"Look it's you!"

Soobin took the plushie out of Kai's hand and blushed. "I'm a bunny?" He said while holding it up to his face.

Beomgyu laughed loudly as he hung his jittering body over Taehyun's shoulder for support. Taehyun just rolled his eyes and stared blankly at Beomgyu's laughing fit. Kai just nodded and squealed in his fake high pitch voice. 

After Beomgyu seemed to contain himself, he glanced over at Yeonjun and smirked. Yeonjun caught his smirk and gulped, remembering him as the boy from yesterday asking about Soobin's whereabouts. Based on the boy's knowing gaze, he guessed the boy recalled his suspicious fumbling.

"You're the guy from yesterday right?" He said as he pointed at Yeonjun. Yeonjun nodded slowly, praying this boy wouldn't bring up his weird behavior. 

"Do you have business with hyung or..."

Soobin rolled his eyes and smacked Beomgyu on the shoulder, reprimanding him for being rude. Beomgyu just snickered and raised his hands in feigned innocence. 

Soobin shot a apologetic look at Yeonjun while saying, "He wanted to join me for lunch so I invited him to have lunch with all of us."

Beomgyu snickered even more, holding his hand over his mouth to hide it. Taehyun was still just staring at Beomgyu, his blank stare turning into one of disappointment gradually over the course of the conversation.

When Beomgyu turned to say something to Huening Kai, who had been in his own world, Soobin took the opportunity to lean over to Yeonjun. He had to bend down slightly to reach Yeonjun's ear as he whispered, "Sorry about my brother. He means well he's just not very well-mannered. I get it if you want to escape while you can." 

Yeonjun had jumped slightly at the sudden voice in his ear and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as chills went up his body. He turned his head so that both of their faces were only inches apart, almost becoming mesmerized by Soobin's up close features as he tried to form a answer.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. I wanted to have lunch with you....really...so..."

Both of them were taken aback as Kai suddenly dragged Soobin from where he was standing as the group started making the rest of the way to the cafeteria. 

They didn't notice that Yeonjun took a bit to catch up with them, as he had been frozen in place with Soobin's whispers swimming around his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Yeonjun didn't know if he was extremely lucky or just extremely stupid.

Lucky because he was now currently sitting next to the boy he was crushing on and was now included in his friend group, or stupid because now he just gave himself more opportunities to embarrass himself in front of said boy he was crushing on.

He had already cringed at himself for his apology that went to shit because of his stupid word fumbling, though Soobin didn't seem to mind at all based on his reaction. He considered the fact that he had gotten to hear Soobin's sweet laughter the one good thing that had come out of his embarrassment. And he had to at least be doing something right if he was now hanging out with him.

While the rest of Soobin's friends seemed to be insane, with the exception of Taehyun, he got a gist of how quiet Soobin was. His brother appeared to do most of the talking, often annoying the hell out of Taehyun or copying Huening Kai's obnoxious actions. Taehyun was trying to peacefully eat his lunch while staring in annoyance at the other two loud ones. And then there was Soobin.

Soobin just sat in silence, nibbling on a piece of bread as he watched everyone. Unlike Taehyun it wasn't in annoyance, but rather in a studying-like gaze as if he was trying to find a reason for every weird antic passed between his friends.

Yeonjun was trying his best not to glance over at Soobin too often, but every time he did the image of Soobin nibbling on bread made his heart swoon. It was so god damn adorable. He was starting to see why Huening Kai thought Soobin looked like a giant bunny.

"Hey Yeonjun-ssi, it's not nice to stare at people when they're eating."

Yeonjun took his eyes off Soobin to look up at a smirking Beomgyu. His face heated as he realized Beomgyu saw him staring. This boy definitely knew about his crush on Soobin and it made him annoyed at the obvious teasing.

"Beomgyu do I need to whack you on the head again?" He heard Soobin say in a strict tone.

Beomgyu covered his head with his hands and shook his head, putting on a pout. "You hit my head again and it'll explode. Do you know how many times you've done it today?"

"Yeah and I'll keep doing it till you remember how to use your manners." Soobin teased. Taehyun chuckled to the side, finding Beomgyu getting reprimanded funny. Yeonjun raised his eyebrows in surprise at Soobin's sudden burst of attitude, honestly finding it just a little bit hot. He was also relieved that Soobin hadn't caught on to him being stared at the reason for Beomgyu's comment.

The rest of lunch was spent the same as it had began, just now Yeonjun tried to join in on the interactions rather than staring at Soobin's adorable way of eating. Besides Beomgyu being so obviously aware of his feelings for Soobin, they got along a lot better than he had initially thought they would. He also learned a little more about Hueining Kai and how cutely childish he was, though he became a little jealous every time the boy latched himself onto Soobin. Soobin babied him every time he did, appearing to be whipped for the younger.

As lunch came to a end, Beomgyu and Soobin invited him to hang out with them after school. And as much as he would love to see what Soobin's house was like, he had to decline because of his class after school.

"Oh that's fine. You should come over sometime during the weekend then if you're not busy. Taehyun and Huening Kai said they'll stay over the next couple of nights." Beomgyu offered.

Yeonjun took a second to think about it. Luckily he didn't have his rap class till next Saturday so he would be free all weekend. Usually he spent his empty weekends studying or playing video games by himself. It would be a nice change to actually have friends to play with, well that and he would be with Soobin all day and that made his heart flutter.

He nodded and agreed to stop by Saturday, Beomgyu pumping his fist in the air in excitement. Yeonjun glanced over at Soobin and caught him smiling shyly at him, his eyes turned into the crescent moons that had captured Yeonjun's heart. 

They all exchanged phone numbers and got up to throw away their trash and head back to class. They walked as a group up until they reached the sophmore/freshman halls and seperated, Huening Kai having to be forcefully pried off Soobin's waist. They all waved as they disappeared into the rest of the crowd. Leaving Soobin and Yeonjun alone.

They both started heading up the stairs to the second floor, Yeonjun a couple steps behind Soobin thanks to the other's long legs. The silence between them didn't feel necessarily awkward but rather neutral.

He found that Soobin was just naturally a quiet person, much like Taehyun but instead he observed that Soobin's quietness seemed to just come from him being shy rather than a trait of his maturity. The only person he didn't seem to be shy with was Beomgyu, but that was a given since they were brothers and of course he would be more comfortable with his own brother. And though he did let Kai do pretty much whatever and even babied him to an extent, he was still not as outspoken with the kid. With Taehyun the two didn't really interact as much but there was sorta a unspoken acknowledgement of the two being the most mature people in the group and therefore just being simple witnesses to the childish behavior of the others.

And with himself, he guessed he was just a rando who was now somehow included in Soobin's universe. They also hadn't talked that much during lunch, not that he was worried about it too much as he recognized Soobin's natural shyness and his own awkwardness of trying not to be painfully obvious of his affections. 

"Sorry I didn't even talk that much to you during lunch. It must have been disappointing that I'm boring."

Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Soobin from the second step to the top of the halfway point in the staircase. Soobin was rubbing his arm in a form of nervousness while chewing on his bottom lip. Yeonjun was about to deny the need of an apology but Soobin continued, "Like I said earlier, I'm not good with...talking."

Yeonjun thought for a second on how to respond without upsetting him, after based on their past interactions Yeonjun clearly wasn't good with his words when it came to Soobin.

"Soobin-ah, I don't regret asking to eat lunch with you so don't apologize. And boring is the last word I would use for you." Yeonjun said, his eyes twinkeling as he continued with, "After all, I only hang out with people I like."

Soobin looked down at Yeonjun and let a smile spread onto his face at his words. Yeonjun's heart soared again like it did the day before at the sight, thinking this current smile was even more breathtaking. He also couldn't help but smile knowing he was the one that put that ethereal look on Soobin's face. He decided that he would do absolutely anything if it meant Soobin would smile like that for the rest of his life, becoming truly aware of how smitten he was with this precious human being.

"Thank you Yeonjun-ah." Soobin said quietly as he turned around to start up the second set of stairs.

Yeonjun swooned where he was standing at the sound of his name leaving Soobin's lips for the first time.

_So that's what my name sounds like being called by a angel._

* * *

Soobin felt like his world might as well be ending.

It was now currently Saturday morning, his mind and his heart a complete mess because of who was going to be spending the night in his room tonight. 

The world ending had all started the first day he had spent lunch with Yeonjun. Standing on top of the staircase, apologizing for his lack of talking, cursing himself for being unable to speak and obsessing over Yeonjun probably regretting his decision to join him for lunch. But yet....

_"Soobin-ah, I don't regret asking to eat lunch with you so don't apologize. And boring is the last word I would use for you."_

_"After all, I only hang out with people I like."_

The words that Yeonjun had said that day touched his heart and made his stomach fill with giddy butterflies. Never had anyone made him feel that way. He knew it wasn't really anything special what he had said, but somehow it actually was. At least to him. For someone who constantly worried about how he was perceived by others, one saying he wasn't boring and that they liked him with such a gentle honest expression was everything to him. 

After those words had entered his memory, he couldn't get them out. Constantly replaying like a record in Yeonjun's smooth and airy voice with those twinkling eyes he flashed at him from a step lower.

The following two days had been full of Soobin becoming even more aware of Yeonjun and every little thing he did. He had never had the urge to willingly steal glances at someone before, rather being very much against such a thing in case it drew attention to himself. But with Yeonjun it seemed he couldn't help it, his wondering eyes always ending up on Yeonjun's figure in the middle of their classroom.

He had noticed quite a few things about the boy he hadn't before. Yeonjun wasn't Soobin's height, but he was still tall with a very defined and broad back. His pale neck only slightly peeked out between Yeonjun's uniform collar and electric blue hair, that faded to a deeper blue the lower it went. If he was looking at Yeonjun from the front, which he did during lunch as he tried to keep the looks as sneaky as possible, he noted the large plush lips that sometimes gaped open showcasing the white teeth in his mouth. Yeonjun's eyes were a dark brown like his own, and yet they always seemed to shine bright like diamonds when he laughed or smiled.

Yeonjun was also just about the coolest and sweetest person Soobin had met. He had found it so easy to grow comfortable around Yeonjun, being the first since Beomgyu he had opened up to truly. They had talked and texted so much in only two days about many things. Small things like what classes they enjoyed and homework they regretabbly had to do, to personal things like Yeonjun's aspirations to get a scholarship to his choice of college and Soobin's uncertainty of what he wanted to do after high school.

It didn't take long for Soobin to realize the depth of his feelings for Yeonjun, the familiar signs of having a crush showing themselves. He was shy and anxious about everyone and everything in his life but he wasn't at least oblivious. 

He's of course had crushes before many times. The only difference this time around was that he was actually friends and interacted with the person of his longing eyes.

So here he was, slumped down in his bed trying not to have another panic attack over the fact that Yeonjun was going to be spending the night.

In his bedroom.

In his bed.

Soobin covered his face with his hands, twisting and thrashing around in his bed like a school girl. He could hear the three younger boys avidly yelling at each other as they continued to try and beat Beomgyu at the video game he had gloated about. Friday night they had served as a good distraction from Soobin's inevitable downwards spiral at the very least and before he knew it Saturday reared its evil head. He was sure the world was out to get him at this point and make him suffer every stressful social situation ever in existence. He guess today was just 'try not to think too much about your crush sleeping next to you in your bed' day.

It didn't help that his mom was also staying over at a friends house after her night shift later tonight, not having the comfort of his mother's embrace if things went wrong available.

He huffed and looked at the time displayed on his phone, begrudgingly getting out of bed as his break from the battle of everyone against Beomgyu came to a end. Yeonjun would be here soon and he needed to have lunch prepared for when he got here so they could all eat.

***************

It felt like forever until Saturday finally rolled around, Yeonjun's anticipation making it seem longer than necessary. He took a deep breath as he parked in the driveway of Soobin's and Beomgyu's house. The past couple of days he had been amping himself up for today, constantly promising himself that he wasn't going to do anything to make his feelings obvious.

He collected himself and got out of his car. Today was nice and cool outside, the refreshing air hitting his face as he got out. It reminded him of the first time he saw Soobin, the very image still not having faded from his memory. He imagined he would remember that moment till the day he died.

He knocked on their front door and was welcomed by Beomgyu, who let him inside with a snide comment about getting ready to beat him in every game they were about to play. He rolled his eyes and without thinking twice he ruffled the boys hair harshly and said, "Sure kid." Beomgyu grunted and scowled at him. For a second Yeonjun thought he had crossed a line but was relieved when Beomgyu stuck his tongue out and skipped off to where Taehyun was sitting in what he guessed was the dining room.

He had gotten there around noon so he wasn't surprised that they were setting up for lunch, empty plates placed at every seat on the table enough for all five of them. He put his bag of his overnight stuff on the floor next to the seat he was planning on sitting in. Only Taehyun and Beomgyu were in the room with him, making him curious on where the other two boys were.

Taehyun had his face glued to his phone, ignoring Beomgyu as he tried to twist his body around to get a look at whatever he was doing. He smirked seeing the sight, feeling a tad bit bad for Taehyun as he notably became annoyed at the prying boy. He wondered how Taehyun had survived a whole two nights of this going on a third.

He brought out his own phone and looked at the time to distract himself for a mere second, curiosity finally becoming the better of him as he swtiched it off and asked, "Where's Kai and Soobin-ah?"

Beomgyu looked up at him and chuckled proudly, "If you want to see Soobin-hyung he's in the kitchen."

Yeonjun cleared his throat and got up, asking Beomgyu where the kitchen was. Beomgyu told him it was around the corner of the dining room. Before he even started walking to where Beomgyu had said it was, Beomgyu chided, "You know we didn't invite you here just to drool over hyung right?"

Yeonjun eyes snapped wide open in surprise of Beomgyu's bluntness. It was obvious he was aware but this was the first time he had been called out directly.

Taehyun was also surprised by Beomgyu's blunt comment as he shot his naturally big eyes at Beomgyu. A couple beats went by before Yeonjun remembered to respond, but Taehyun seemed to beat him to it. "You're one to talk. You invited me here to play video games and all you've done the past couple nights is drool over _me_."

Beomgyu's face grew as red as a tomato, his mouth dropping open. Yeonjun snickered at him and shrugged his shoulders, leaving them to their bickering as he rounded the dining room to locate Soobin. 

Well, there was something he realized that he hadn't prepared for in the slightest. 

Soobin in casual clothes.

He was already smitten with the way Soobin looked in his school uniform and signature grey hoodie he wore everyday. But Soobin in casual clothes hit completely different.

He had stopped dead in his tracks at the blessed image in front of him as he reached the kitchen entrance.

Soobin was wearing a giant plain red sweater that somehow looked too big for him. His hair was messier than usual but still slightly covered his tired eyes. The jeans he was wearing were tight around his legs and thighs, making the muscles in them more pronounced and obvious. He didn't even know Soobin had leg muscles until now, making his stomach do flips. 

Yeonjun leaned against the entrance beam for support, feeling like he would fall over without it. His lips twitched upwards in a lazy smile, thinking he probably had the stupidest expression on his face but not caring.

He didn't even notice that Huening Kai was also in the kitchen, off to the side watching Soobin make lunch as he listed the things he loved to eat. He did notice however how every now and then Soobin would look to the side and giggle.

"Oh hello Yeonjun-ah when did you get here?"

Yeonjun blinked a couple times before registering that Soobin was talking to him. He straightened himself and smiled warily, "I just got here a second ago. What's for lunch?" He pointed at the mess of ingredients on the kitchen counter to which Soobin laughed awkwardly, "Just sandwiches and chips. Sorry, it's all we have. We're gonna order pizza tonight though for dinner if that's okay with you."

Kai ran over to Yeonjun with a bag of chips and offered him some, obliging to the offer he took a handful and thanked him. "I can honestly eat anything so that sounds great to me. Thank you. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you tonight."

Soobin blushed slightly and hummed in appreciation. He called Kai back over to help him carry some of the sandwiches and chips to the table. Yeonjun volunteered as he went over to pick up one of the plates stacked with them. The dining room was still thick with Beomgyu's and Taehyun's playful bickering as they entered, both of them instantly shutting up at the sight of food. 

They all spent the next hour enjoying the sandwiches and talking to Yeonjun about how the last two nights had gone. Beomgyu boasted on and on how he had beat every one of them in a recent shooting game he had bought, challenging Yeonjun like he had earlier. Taehyun of course like always just shot Beomgyu disapproving looks and snide comments about his proud self. Huening Kai was sitting next to Soobin, trying to hand feed the older chips though tricking him by reverting the chips back to his own mouth each time. Soobin looked amused at first but eventually gave up on trying to eat them. 

Yeonjun was watching them with envy, wishing he could be the one to feed Soobin like that without the tricking. When Beomgyu made another comment about beating Yeonjun in the video game, he fired back with another smart comeback and laughed. He had only been here an hour and he was already having a lot of fun. glad that he had decided to come instead of spending the weekend alone. It had been so long since he had hung out with anyone outside of his dance classmates, though hanging out for them was just goofing off at the end of the day in the practice room. 

He unconsciously glanced back where Kai and Soobin were sitting and was surprised to find Soobin staring at him. They made brief eye contact before Soobin looked away quickly, biting his lip like Yeonjun noted he did when he was nervous or acting shy. His brain easily excused it as being nothing besides awkward timing but his heart felt a bit different as it made a jump. He couldn't lie that Soobin's nervous tick of biting his lip made him feel a little warm in the chest.

He stopped himself of thinking about it further and went back to arguing with Beomgyu. Another 20 minutes passed before Soobin started clearing the table while everyone continued talking, Yeonjun taking a break with his conversation to help him. Soobin gave him a thankful glance and brought what he had to the kitchen, Yeonjun following after.

"You're brother really is something else." Yeonjun chuckled after his statement and placed his plates in the sink next to Soobin. Soobin himself chuckled and began washing them.

"You should've seen him last night. He can't shut up about winning so.." Soobin's voice faded off as he slowly looked at Yeonjun and winked, making Yeonjun freeze, "...make sure you beat him tonight."

Yeonjun let out a breath and nodded, still in awe that Soobin had actually winked at him. **_The shy Soobin winking!_**

They washed the dishes together in comfortable silence, the sound of the others talking faintly playing in the background. Yeonjun felt like he was at his wits end with how many times Soobin had made his heart tremor since they met. He sometimes thought it wasn't normal how fast he had built up feelings for the boy, but he always thought he'd rather have these feelings than not have them. At this point there was no way his infatuation was going to cool to just pure friendship, everything Soobin did making him fall more and more. Until high school ended, Yeonjun never thought he would meet someone that made him feel this way. It's not like he minded having friends or talking to people, he just never met anyone that became close to him. Again sure he had known Taehyun for a long time but they had never been close enough to be called friends until recently, mostly coming from the fact that Taehyun was two years younger than him so their classrooms were never nearby each other. All of his dance buddies never met outside of class either given that most of them were much older than him or went to a different high school if they were his age.

He also hadn't minded being a loner at school, most of his free time being spent thinking about dance or practicing dance or studying for tests. He had been so focused on doing well enough in school to get the scholarship he needed that he just never even made time to get to know anyone. No one had even caught his interest in becoming friends, let alone pursuing anyone romantically. Well, that was until Soobin showed up being as angelic and precious as he was. How could anyone possibly resist being infatuated with him?

Soobin was on the last plate, scrubbing it with a sponge as he tried to wash away the mustard stain on it. Yeonjun took the opportunity of them getting a second alone to catch up with him.

"So your mom is working the night shift tonight right?" He asked. Soobin had mentioned it when they were texting the night before.

Soobin nodded. "It must be fun having to babysit all of us. You're a real trooper having to deal with all these kids."

Soobin's cheeks puffed out slightly, though out enough for his dimples to make a guest appearance. Yeonjun couldn't deny he had the aching feeling to put his fingers ontop of them to see what the dents in Soobin's face felt like. "I think I kind of like the company though. Either way I'm just glad Beomgyu could make some friends. I didn't doubt he could because of his bright personality, but still I'm happy for him."

Yeonjun always found it endearing how lovingly Soobin talked about his younger brother. Beomgyu was lucky.

He jokingly pulled on Soobin's cheek, earning a surprised squeal from the taller. "Soobinie you're so cute." 

Soobin rubbed the cheek Yeonjun pulled on and gave him a pouting glance, a small blush sweeping across his face. Yeonjun tried not to think about how he had just called Soobin cute upfront for the first time and left the kitchen to rejoin the others.

The others were already back in the living room setting up the game again, Beomgyu practically throwing the controller in Yeonjun's direction as soon as he sat down on the floor.

"You ready to lose?" Beomgyu sneered. Yeonjun gripped the controller tightly and sneered back, "Are _you_ ready?"

Soobin walked into the room and plopped himself on the couch, leaning forward in anticipation of the war that was about to take place in his house.

Hours passed by and before any of them knew it, it was late at night. They had indeed ordered pizza for dinner and thankfully Beomgyu had been done boasting for a long time as Yeonjun had beaten him after only one round of the game much to his displeasure and hurt pride. The conversation during dinner was instead consisted of them talking about school. After dinner they decided to play a couple more games before heading to bed.

Taehyun had kinda surprised Yeonjun with how all over Beomgyu he was getting as the night progressed. He didn't take Taehyun to be the type to be comfortable with being touchy, and with Beomgyu of all people, but apparently he was. Currently he had his arm linked in Beomgyu's as they watched Soobin and Huening Kai take their turn on the game, with his head resting on his shoulder. 

Only a couple seconds later when his eyes fixed back on the two did he see Taehyun's eyes closed and his breathing even, having fallen asleep. Beomgyu was looking down at him with a gentle smile on his face. Yeonjun nodded to himself as the fact that Beomgyu liked Taehyun dawned on him. Pretty obvious from how Beomgyu was looking at him with heart eyes, the same look Yeonjun gave Soobin all the time.

"AH HYUNG!! Dangit I can't believe you beat me again!" Kai shouted throwing his controller down on the ground. The sudden outburst made everyone in the room except Soobin flinch, Taehyun grunting at the sudden wake up call as he took his head off Beomgyu's shoulder. Beomgyu groaned too but more at the disappointment of Taehyun removing his head, shouting a frustrated, "Damn it Kai keep it down!"

Soobin began storing away the gaming equipment, telling everyone it was about time for them to go to bed. The younger boys agreed and said goodnight as they started up the stairs to Beomgyu's room. 

The moment that Yeonjun had been the most nervous about all night was about to happen. He was about to sleep in the same room as Soobin. How he was going to survive till tomorrow morning he didn't know. He'd probably end up having a heart attack if he so much as thought about what Soobin's sleeping face looked like. Jesus he felt like a pervert.

Yeonjun kneeled down and helped Soobin put the controllers into the cabinet above their TV, really only doing so to keep his jittery body busy as he tried not to listen to his pounding heart.

"Thank you by the way for destroying Beomgyu in that game earlier. You have no idea how happy we were to finally have him stop gloating." Soobin said through a light laugh. Yeonjun gave him a animated thumbs up as he cracked the stupid joke, "Do I get a reward from Soobinie for my hard work?"

Soobin closed the cabinet, the glass making a slight sound from the pressure of closing. In Yeonjun's ears it sounded louder than it actually was as his heart rate picked up even more. The living room around them was dark, the only source of light being the soft blue glow of the TV. The fact that they were alone was becoming more and more evident.

He felt like he was in a trance as Soobin slowly turned to meet his eyes, snapping out of it as he felt a hand on his head smoothing out his hair.

"Yeonjunie did a good job."

Yeonjun couldn't control what happened at the sound of his named being called so affectionately as he cupped Soobin's face and brought their lips together in a sudden kiss. He heard and felt Soobin gasp against his lips as he realized too late what he had just done. Just as quickly as their lips met, they separated and Yeonjun backed away in shock at what had just happened. 

"Oh my god Soobin I am so sorry! I....I'm...I can't believe I just did that...I..." Yeonjun ran his hands through his hair as he looked at anything but Soobin, not being able to take the disgusted expression that was surely on the boy's face. He felt like he was going to burst into tears as the realization that he ruined everything hit him like a train.

"You're unfair." He heard Soobin say.

Yeonjun stopped his panicking and brought himself to look at Soobin because of the unexpected words. His eyes almost popped out of there sockets as he took in the pouting face before him, not at all what he had been expecting. Soobin's eyes shifted around Yeonjun but never landed directly on him as he continued, "That was....my first kiss you know. So....please for my own sanity tell me that you k-kissed me because you like me. And if you did then I..."

Soobin finally made brief direct eye contact, and even though it was brief, the wanting in Soobin's eyes conveyed their message.

They both stepped to each other and Soobin closed his eyes as Yeonjun again cupped Soobin's face as their lips met, melting in the warmth of the kiss.

It was soft and hesitant this time and only lasted a couple more seconds than before. They separated for a moment, Yeonjun opening his eyes slightly to check on Soobin. He still had his eyes closed and his lips were turned into a smile. It was enough for Yeonjun to lean back in and reconnect their lips.

This kiss was more heated than the second, their lips sliding rougher against each other as they lost themselves to the sensation of it. Yeonjun's hand that had been cupping Soobin's face was now tangled in his soft auburn hair that he had been dying to touch since the day they met. Soobin had one of his hands clutching onto Yeonjun's shirt, the other one resting on his shoulder. 

Yeonjun couldn't help but swipe his tongue along Soobin's bottom lip, hesitantly asking for entrance. Soobin opened his mouth and granted it to him, whining as Yeonjun's tongue entered and met his. Their tongues gently explored each other's mouths and the sound of their eratic breathing filled the air. The realization that they were still in the living room and just anyone could walk in on their make out session made them come to a abrupt stop as Yeonjun pulled away. He smiled as Soobin chased after his lips, whining again.

"We should go upstairs.." Yeonjun whispered. 

Soobin opened his eyes hazily and nodded, "Yeah we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time to change the rating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be aware next chapter will have smut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am new to writing smut so forgive me if it comes out cringey which I hope it doesn't.   
> Either way I hope you enjoy the chapter! Next chapter things are going to get more angsty so prepare yourselves.

Yeonjun and Soobin stumbled into the bedroom, laughing every time they tripped causing their lips to momentarily separate.

Yeonjun closed the door behind them and let Soobin guide him to the bed. They crawled on and Yeonjun laid on top of Soobin as they pressed their bodies together, resuming their kissing.

Soobin shyly flicked his tongue on Yeonjun's bottom lip, smiling into the soft sensation of their tongues meeting again. Yeonjun was carassing his face gently, making him feel like the most important person on Earth. Tears began to swell as he melted into the warmth that was Yeonjun.

A tear streaked down his face just as Yeonjun leaned away, opening his eyes to see the same panicked face Yeonjun had worn earlier when he first kissed him. He quickly cleared the misunderstanding Yeonjun was probably having, "I'm just...happy."

Yeonjun smiled and lovingly stroked the back of his hand down Soobin's cheek, wiping the tear away at the same time.

"I thought it was useless honestly. Liking you I mean." Soobin whispered. With the mood they had in the room, he couldn't bring himself to talk with anymore volume. He felt like if he did then his voice would crack with how emotional he felt suddenly. 

Yeonjun's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Why would you think that?"

Soobin sighed and slung his arm over his eyes, unable to look at Yeonjun as he explained further, "We've only been friends for a couple days so....I felt like I was creepy for liking you and if you found out you wouldn't want to be friends anymore....and that I...wouldn't deserve you anyways..." Soobin's words slurred as he began to choke up, the hidden tears threatening to spill over his eyes. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin and shushed him to try and get him to calm down.

They stayed like that for a while. Soobin cried into Yeonjun's shoulder, sobs muffled into the sleeve of his T-shirt. He could feel the warmth of Soobin's breath through the thin fabric. He knew Soobin was shy and was self-conscious of it, but he hadn't know that he felt this lowly about himself. He started to feel guilt overshadow his happiness that Soobin liked him back as the taller cried.

Eventually the sobs stopped, now Soobin just sniffing and taking deep breaths. Yeonjun slowly backed out of the embrace and wiped away some of the tears rolling down Soobin's cheeks.

"I'm sorry. If I knew you felt that way I would've confessed a lot sooner." Yeonjun swept some of the hair out of Soobin's eyes and gave him a apologetic smile. Soobin sniffed again and looked down. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Scooting off of Soobin, Yeonjun rested next to him as he combed his fingers through soft auburn hair and gazed into wet brown eyes. "I like you so much it drives me insane. Ever since I saw you that first day my mind has been filled of nothing but you, even though all I ever thought was important was dance and studying."

Yeonjun pressed their foreheads together and rested one of his hands on Soobin's chest, clutching onto the taller's sweater. He could feel Soobin's shallow breath on his lips, resisting the urge to kiss him once more. Before they did anything else he wanted to make sure his sincerity was conveyed and confess how much Soobin affected him in such a short time.

"Everything that you do is so gosh darn adorable. When you're sitting quietly, when you eat your favorite pastry at lunch, when you're getting onto Beomgyu, when you smile and your eyes scrunch up, when you laugh at my jokes, and when you don't know what to say, you're so cute I feel like my heart will explode." Yeonjun licked his lips unconsciously and closed his eyes.

"If anything I'm the creep for pretty much thinking about you 24/7. And I want you to know that I'm glad it's you that I like. I don't want to imagine somebody else having the pleasure of earning your.....well, everything."

He felt Soobin shift his head away, Yeonjun opening his eyes in alarm.

Soobin had his face covered with both of his hands, his face clearly on fire. "I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to cry again." Yeonjun heard behind the hands. Soobin peeked a eye out of his fingers to look at the other and giggled happily. Yeonjun smiled so wide he thought his mouth would keep stretching forever. He found his way around Soobin's hands to pinch his cheeks that were exuding heat, "Like right now you're being too freakin' cute."

Soobin hesitantly moved his hands and draped them over Yeonjun's waist, pulling him close again so they could kiss, surprised by his own boldness.

Yeonjun sighed into it and they heated the kiss again, sloppily exploring each other's mouths. They continued for a while before they had to catch their breath. 

During the kiss, Yeonjun's hands had drifted down to Soobin's waist meeting the end of his sweater. He had a couple of his fingers hooked underneath feeling the skin of Soobin's back. As they lay there panting, he slightly started to move his hands upwards till they were completely under the fuzzy fabric, earning a soft gasp from Soobin.

"Is this okay?" Yeonjun asked lowly. The last thing he wanted to do was make Soobin uncomfortable with his urge to be touchy.

Soobin opened his eyes and nodded, licking his thin top lip. It almost riled Yeonjun up at the sight, wanting to tell Soobin how unintentionally hot that simple act was. 

As his hands glided up Soobin's back, taking in the feel of his muscles, Yeonjun started to lay kisses on Soobin's face. He traveled down to Soobin's neck, the kisses turning into small nips the more tiny gasps escaped Soobin's lips. Once right above his collarbone, he sucked on the supple skin gently. He didn't want to mark it but couldn't resist barely doing it as the softness of it urged him on.

Satisfied he looked up to Soobin's face and drank in his expression. His hair was messy because of how Yeonjun ran his fingers through it earlier, his mouth gaped open with heavy breathing, his face no longer red but clearly tinted with a pink hue, and his eyes fluttering open and close.

"What do you want to do Soobin-ah?" He asked. Ultimately no matter how much he wanted to continue, Soobin's comfort was the most important thing to him.

Soobin drew in a breath, flickering his eyes around Yeonjun's face and in a low whisper asked, "I want you to....touch me..."

Yeonjun took one of his hands out of Soobin's sweater and cupped his face to kiss him again. This time the kiss was simple and slow, Soobin feeling every ounce of Yeonjun's affections for him through it. It ended sooner than Soobin honestly wanted it to, but he didn't have much time to think about it before he felt Yeonjun snake a hand up his stomach till it was at his chest. His breath hitched first and then he couldn't help a small moan as his left nipple was thumbed over. 

"Does this feel good?" Yeonjun said, his voice full of lust and gentleness at the same time. He kept brushing his fingers over the bud, ready to stop if heard or saw any sign of Soobin not liking it. Luckily Soobin didn't show any such signs and Yeonjun tried not to go crazy over how dazed he looked from the pleasure. 

"It feels...good." Soobin mumbled. Yeonjun then lifted Soobin's sweater up so his front side was completely exposed. He was impressed by how well built Soobin was, marveling at the abs he wished he knew about sooner. Soobin grabbed onto Yeonjun's shoulders and looked away from him, trying to hide how his face turned red again as he grumbled, "This is so embarrassing." 

Yeonjun smirked and laid a few kisses on Soobin's stomach, mouthing into his skin, "We're about to do something more embarrassing you know that right?"

Soobin whined as he tightened his grip on Yeonjun's shoulders. He could feel his length starting to throb as he became more and more turned on and his jeans seemed to get tighter and tighter. He would never admit how much he wanted Yeonjun to just take them off so he didn't feel so constricted. Before he knew it his sweater had been taken off and thrown off to the side, as his nipples were given attention from Yeonjun's tongue.

After making sure both were given an equal amount of attention, Yeonjun sat up and stripped off his own T-Shirt. Soobin had his breath taken away as he took in how muscular Yeonjun was, from his abs to his arms to his pecks from years of dancing.

For the first time since they had started, Soobin truly realized what they were about to do and couldn't help but start to feel his emotions swell up again. Never had he thought anyone would want or like him enough to do something so intimate. And the way Yeonjun was looking at him in this very moment made his heart ache while his vision blurred. He felt Yeonjun cup his face again with both hands this time as he whispered, "I like you Soobin-ah."

Soobin choked on his tears as he smiled as genuinely as he could, cupping Yeonjun's face as well. "I like you too Yeonjun-ah."

They met in the middle with a sensual kiss, Yeonjun pushing Soobin down until his head hit the pillow. He could feel a couple tears slip by his hands as their lips slotted together over and over again, tongues slipping in every now and then. Yeonjun eventually unzipped Soobin's zipper as he hesitantly groped the bulge hidden underneath, earning a high-pitched moan from said boy. He rubbed his hand up and down, slowly at first but soon picking up the pace while enjoying the feeling of Soobin moaning against his lips.

Soobin had let go of Yeonjun's face and was now running his hands over his naked chest, trying his best not to scratch the other every time pleasure shot up his body. No one had touched him there before and it had been a while since he had even touched himself so he knew if Yeonjun kept this up he would be sent over the edge in no time. He lightly pushed Yeonjun and stuttered against his lips, "Y-Yeonjun...If you keep doing that..I-I..."

Yeonjun stopped moving his hand as he unconnected their lips and before Soobin could complain about the cease in pleasurable friction, he yanked Soobin's pants down and threw it off the bed once they were fully off. He then began to take off his own pants without looking away from Soobin's flushed state, their eyes drowning in each other. The bulge that was revealed in Yeonjun's underwear made Soobin's dick twitch in excitement. 

As soon as Yeonjun's pants were off he had his hand down in Soobin's underwear as he directly stroked his length, sending Soobin into a moaning mess at the sensation. This time the tears that stung his eyes weren't from him being emotional but just from the pure pleasure he felt. 

"You can cum first." Yeonjun stated as his pace fastened. Almost immediately after Soobin felt the familiar heat rising in his stomach as the pleasure became almost unbearable and his whiny moans got louder. And then as quickly as the heat built, he came in long hard white streaks on his stomach, his body jolting each time his dick spasmed. 

Heavy breathing filled the room afterwards and Soobin almost didn't feel Yeonjun slipping his underwear off down to his ankles from how numb and spent his body felt. He closed his eyes as he heard Yeonjun step out of the room, slightly panicking as he began to think that maybe he had done something wrong for him to just suddenly leave, but soon after he flinched as he felt a warm wet towel swipe across his stomach. 

Soobin couldn't help but glance at Yeonjun's bulge, sucking in his lip as he thought about what he was about to say and how he had to string together every brave cell in his body to say it. 

"Can I....help you..." He said quietly as he kept looking from Yeonjun's eyes to his bulge continuously. Yeonjun swallowed as he looked down at himself and back up to Soobin's surprisingly lustful eyes.

Yeonjun drew in a breath and breathed out, "If you're okay with it...then yeah....I would like that."

Soobin sat up and scooted closer to Yeonjun. Once close enough he brought a shaky hand to Yeonjun's underwear and slowly slipped them down his legs, almost gasping as Yeonjun's hard length popped out . Now that he was looking at it, his mind fizzed out and he momentarily forgot what he was doing. He snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his own, guiding it till it landed on Yeonjun's dick. He licked his lips and started to move his hand, looking up to meet Yeonjun's eyes when he heard the boy's breath hitch.

Yeonjun's eyes fluttered close as he moaned lowly. Even though Soobin had no idea what the hell he was doing, he took his response as sign that at least he was feeling good. He tried to move his hand the way Yeonjun had done to him, up and down his length in a fast pace.

It didn't take long for Yeonjun to cum into Soobin's hand with another low moan as he pumped him. Afterwards Soobin cleaned his hand off with the warm towel and right after was dragged down onto the bed as Yeonjun spooned him. He threw the covers over both of them and sighed contently as he nuzzled his face into Soobin's neck.

"Tonight went a lot better than I expected." Yeonjun said. Soobin raised his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

He felt Yeonjun press a quick kiss on his neck before he answered, "Well for one the guy I like likes me back so..."

Soobin hummed and smiled, closing his eyes as he began to feel sleepy and comfortable. "I guess that makes two of us then." 

*****************

Beomgyu tossed and turned around in his bed, trying to somehow get comfortable enough to fall asleep in his current predicament. 

He looked to the side of him where Taehyun was laying and stared at his features in the darkness. Huening Kai was sleeping on the couch Beomgyu had in his room because of his inability to fit in the bed. Not that they didn't have any room for a third person, but the Kai was way too tall as when he laid down his feet hung off it. He felt bad for making Kai sleep on the couch, but the boy had insisted it was plenty comfortable and that he didn't mind.

But honestly it just made things worst for Beomgyu, because that meant he was sleeping alone with the boy he was pursuing and pretty much desperately in love with. 

He sighed quietly and fixed himself so his body was fully facing Taehyun and continued to trace the boy's face with his gaze. Any awareness of him being creepy swept away the longer he stared. No matter how many times he looked at Taehyun, he could never get over how much he looked like a angel sent from heaven. Even in the darkness he seemed to glow in Beomgyu's eyes. The falling and rising of Taehyun's chest and the little breaths that passed through his lips seemed like it could lull him to sleep, if only his heart wasn't alive at the sight of him.

"How long are you planning on staring at me?"

Beomgyu jumped and his eyes widened at the sound of Taehyun's voice. Taehyun opened his eyes and smirked sleepily, shifting his head slightly so his cheek rested into the palm of his hand.

Beomgyu didn't really know what to do after being caught so they just both stared at each other, neither one making a move to look away.

"I'm just going to ask you directly so I don't misunderstand, but you like me right?" The red haired boy asked with nothing but confidence in his voice. Beomgyu snorted and tried to suppress his laughter as he pushed out, "Man that's just like you."

Taehyun raised one of his eyebrows and frowned. "Just answer the question."

Nodding in defeat, Beomgyu sighed heavily this time. "Fine. Yes I like you. A lot."

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as Taehyun's confident gaze turned hard and blank. From the look he was giving him now, Beomgyu guessed he was going to be rejected.

"So your type must be guys who are boring then?" He said coldly, causing Beomgyu to become even more confused as he answered, "What are you talking about?"

Taehyun rolled his eyes and turned over to face the opposite direction. A couple minutes of silence passed and Beomgyu was starting to think Taehyun had fallen back asleep and he would have to continue being confused until morning. He was about to turn his body over too but then he heard Taehyun finally give him a answer, "You should find someone that suits you. I'm not energetic or funny or fun in general like you. Before long you'll find there's nothing about me to like."

Beomgyu sat himself up as he finally began to understand what Taehyun was going on about. He looked over at him and his heart clenched as he caught a glimpse of the pain filled expression on Taehyun's face. It almost looked like he was going to cry. Up until now Taehyun hadn't shown any signs of weakness, always looking collected and mature, almost too much for his age. The jabs at oneself sounded all to familiar to him, thinking that right now Taehyun sounded exactly like his brother did when he belittled himself. 

"Like hell I will." He blurted out. Taehyun turned and looked up at him in surprise, slowly sitting up as he clearly prepared to shoot back but Beomgyu made sure to cut him off. "I can name plenty of things to like about you! Like how you try not to laugh at everything Huening Kai does but fail. How when you're concentrating on something or watching me and Kai be idiots your mouth hangs open wide like you're confused and entertained at the same time. Or how you basically have a smart comeback for any of my flirting. Or how your eyes light up when do one of those weird magic tricks. Or -"

Taehyun shoved a finger to Beomgyu's lips to shush him. Beomgyu stopped and smiled as Taehyun's face visibly heated up, "Okay okay I get it. I don't understand how you can say stuff like that and not be embarrassed."

He boldly decided to purse his lips and kiss Taehyun's finger, earning a tiny squeal from him as he instantly retracted his hand. Seeing Taehyun being caught off guard and shy struck a chord inside of Beomgyu as he pushed Taehyun down onto the bed and hung over his shocked self.

"I gave you an answer so now it's your turn. Do you like me?" Beomgyu leaned down closer to Taehyun's face and body so he couldn't escape his question. 

Taehyun gulped and licked his lips as his eyes shifted down to Beomgyu's. Beomgyu really could've kissed him if he wanted to, and of course he did want to, but what he wanted more was to know how Taehyun felt about him. He wasn't planning on moving till he got the information he was looking for. Taehyun gulped a second time before his eyes moved back up. The tension between them was heavy and didn't seem to get any lighter no matter how long Taehyun kept from answering. Finally he spoke, "Yeah....I like you."

Beomgyu smiled and was about to crash into him fully until Taehyun pushed him away suddenly. Beomgyu plopped onto his butt as Taehyun sat up again and looked away from him, "But I don't think being together is a smart idea." 

With the amount of confusion Beomgyu went through in this one night, his brain was starting to hurt. He pouted and slumped over, resting his chin on his clenched fist. "And why exactly do you think that huh? I'm pretty sure us being together is a great idea."

Taehyun held off for a couple seconds before sighing and giving Beomgyu a strict glance, "Because I don't want to be your official babysitter. I already have to do it to Huening Kai because he's my best friend, but having to do it to my boyfriend sounds unappealing."

Beomgyu smiled again and crawled back over to Taehyun, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind him, "Sounds appealing to me. C'mon Taehyuniiiee, just give in to me. I swear I'll behave just for you okay?" He giggled as Taehyun finally also smiled back and dragged them both down to lay on the bed, both of them cuddling up into each other. "Fine, I'll give in."

Beomgyu was about to drift off as the warmth from their cuddling made his eyes heavy before Taehyun said one last thing.

"By the way, if you call me Taehyunie ever again I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

Soobin opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack as his view was completely filled with Yeonjun's sleeping face. Memories of last night flooded his mind all at once, causing him to hide his face behind his hands.

"Good morning." He heard Yeonjun rasp. Soobin peeked through his fingers and said it back, feeling too shy to move from behind his hands. He saw Yeonjun smile and slowly blink up at him. "Really how are you so cute huh? I've only been awake for a few seconds and you're already killing me."

Yeonjun moved closer and kissed his knuckles softly, Soobin moving his hands away at the action.

"You're the one who's going to kill me. I still can't believe we're-" "Boyfriends?"

Soobin grinned, "Yeah...boyfriends."

They both laughed and continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Soobin could see so much affection in Yeonjun's orbs that he wondered if he was really lucky enough to have anyone look at him like that. He was sure he was looking at Yeonjun the same way, and he hoped the other could see it too. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"We should go downstairs, I'm sure the others are up by now." Yeonjun said. Though honestly he wanted to stay in bed with Soobin longer, all day if he could. 

"What are we going to tell them?...I can already hear Beomgyu teasing me for the rest of my days about this." Soobin said in mock frustration. He knew he would never hear the end of it from the little devil himself. Yeonjun jumped out of bed and latched onto Soobin's arm as he pulled him off too, both of them bursting out in laughter as Yeonjun almost toppled over from the attempt.

They both put on a new change of clothes and before being dragged out of the room, Yeonjun quickly pecked him on the lips. Soobin blushed and held his hand to his mouth, smiling.

They held hands as they went downstairs, seeing Huening Kai sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV alone. Soobin was surprised to see him sitting without the other two, wondering if they were still asleep.

Kai looked over at them as he heard their footsteps approaching, eyes lighting up as he jumped up. "Good morning hyungs!"

Soobin and Yeonjun smiled and said good morning back to him. It only took Kai a second to notice their hands, wiggling his eyebrows at them clearly understanding what it meant.

"Is Beomgyu and Taehyun till asleep?" Soobin asked. Kai pointed over to the kitchen and shrugged, "They went in there like 20 minutes ago and never came back out. Maybe they're making breakfast."

Soobin cocked his head and looked over at Yeonjun, who also shrugged. The idea of Beomgyu making breakfast was outrageous so Soobin became very concerned on why they had apparently been in there for so long. He let go of Yeonjun's hand and sped towards the kitchen, hoping not to see anyone had been hurt or died in their kitchen.

Soobin's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight that welcomed him as he rounded the corner.

Taehyun was sitting on the counter near the stove with his lips attached to Beomgyu's, arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they appeared to be eating each other's face off. 

"Well didn't see that coming." Soobin heard Yeonjun say from behind him. Beomgyu and Taehyun jumped and distanced themselves within seconds, Taehyun jumping from off of the counter and Beomgyu backing away till his back hit the back wall. They both smoothed out their clothes and cleared their throats trying to act as if they hadn't just been caught making out.

"Uh, good morning Soobin-hyung.....Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun said causally. Beomgyu just nodded towards them and smirked.

Soobin threw on a awkward smile and left the kitchen swiftly, cringing at the fact that he had just walked in on his little brother swapping spit with someone. Yeonjun winked at Taehyun and followed after Soobin, intertwining their hands again once he caught up to him.

They sat down next Huening Kai on the couch, the younger asking them what Beomgyu and Taehyun were up to. Soobin clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Nothing...just..nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially going to be about something else but I decided I really wanted to give more depth to Taehyun's and Huening Kai's characters so here ya guys go. Hope you enjoy it!

_Sorry but, I don't think it's a good idea."_

_Taehyun stared forward blankily, not knowing how to react to the subtle rejection of the guy, Taemin, he had just confessed to. More so he was confused by the boy's use of words._

_"Why? Do you not like me at all? Not even a little bit?" Taehyun asked boldly. He didn't want any misunderstandings so he always liked things to be clear and said out loud. Maybe the boy was hesitant to start a relationship with another boy. He didn't think he was straight and had been pretty confident in picking up the signs that his feelings were returned._

_"You're....how do I say this....boring?" He said while looking at the ground._

_Taehyun didn't let it show on his face or in his body language, but a stinging sensation filled his heart._

_'Ah, figures.' he thought to himself._

_He knew he wasn't exactly an exciting person. He liked to stay quiet most of the time, often spending it reading books or studying. When he was together with friends he rarely spoke unless necessary and felt better watching them play games than actually joining in. It wasn't that he was shy or didn't have social skills, if being best friends with a overly-excited Huening Kai proved that, he just liked to be in his own world if he had the choice._

_But of course that ended up biting him in the butt when he started to develop feelings for a guy in his class, and said guy didn't want to actually enter a relationship because he was 'boring'._

_Knowing himself, he guessed he couldn't blame him or be surprised by the reason for not actually liking him back. But that didn't mean it hurt any less when it was said so bluntly._

_"Look I'm sorry and I appreciate your feelings, but I just don't think we'd go well together. You should try and find someone...more like you."_

_The boy patted him on the shoulder awkwardly before leaving the room in a rush. Taehyun stood there still staring ahead at the wall. He sighed to himself and picked up his things from his desk as he got ready to leave. Hard and loud footsteps were heard coming up from behind him, already knowing who it was when arms wrapped around his chest and a high pitched squeal rang in his left ear._

_"Taehyun I'm so hungry let's get dinner before we go home pleaaasseee!?" Huening Kai had filtered in his voice to sound like a baby, which he usually did when he was begging Taehyun for something._

_Even though Kai was the exact opposite of him, his presence always felt so soothing and warm. Right now he was especially grateful to be in the comfort of his long arms as the feelings of hurt swelled up. Even if the guy he liked found him boring, at least Huening Kai hadn't. And before he could stop himself he felt the tears start rolling down his face as he let out a hushed sob._

_Huening Kai turned him around in alarm and for once got serious, "Taehyun what's wrong! Why are you crying!?"_

_Taehyun pushed himself into Huening Kai's chest and sobbed harder as he tried to answer his friend, unable to speak coherently. He gave up talking as Kai hugged him and rubbed his back._

_He was never one to show his emotions to anybody, sometimes not even to himself. Because he found emotions to be stupid most of the time and a waste of energy. He would rather always feel at peace with himself and other people than be emotional and have no filter. He had always been aware that this part of himself was a big turn-off to other people and that they found him stupid for acting older than his age. In their eyes he probably wasn't even someone worth befriending because there were no perks. He wasn't funny so they wouldn't get jokes out of him. He wasn't fun to be around so no one would even think to invite him to any fun activities or parties. And he wasn't popular either so its not like they'd get points for being friends with him._

_If he thought about it like that then of course no one would want to go the extra step and date him. If he wasn't fun as a friend, then he definitely wouldn't be fun as a boyfriend._

_He was just like the guy had said. Boring._

_And for once, it hurt. And for once, he hated himself._

_Huening Kai had never seen him cry before today. No one had seen him cry before today. It was a first for him and the other involved, and for once he didn't care. He just wanted to cry and hurt._

_"Taehyun please tell me what's wrong. I'll listen quietly I promise." Huening Kai whispered. His sobs had finally started fading away and he could form a proper sentence. He decided it was time to use the advantage of having a best friend like Kai had done many times before._

_"I just told Taemin-ah I liked him. He....said he thought I was too boring for him."_

_Taehyun paused to see if Kai would say something, but he stayed true to his word that he would listen quietly so he continued, "I know I'm boring. I've always known that and was okay with it. But hearing him say it just.......hurt." His voice cracked at the last word and his eyes started to blur again. He nuzzled his face into Kai's shoulder and sniffed, trying not to turn into a sobbing mess again._

_"You think I'm boring too right?" He asked. He hadn't thought before saying it, because deep down he knew that Kai wouldn't be friends with him if he thought so. Still, the doubt in his heart bubbled up and took over._

_Not even a couple seconds after he had asked, Huening Kai pushed him back and cupped his face gently, "Of course not! Yeah, you're quiet and reserved but that doesn't mean you're boring. In fact its what makes you charming in my opinion. That guy is a idiot and if he is calling you boring then clearly he doesn't know anything about you."_

_Taehyun smiled brokenly as he felt complete affection and love for Kai wash over him. He didn't know what he had done to have such a person in his life, but whatever it was he thanked himself for doing it._

_He hugged Kai again, much tighter than before as he whispered, "Thank you. I love you Kai."_

_Huening Kai hummed happily and returned the tight hug as he answered, "I love you too Taehyun."_

_******************_

_Months passed after the incident. Him and Taemin hadn't spoken at all since his confession which was to be expected. He's pretty sure he held true that he was boring when not making a big deal that he was rejected pretty harshly like anyone else would. By now he was over it anyway, deciding to just accept the fact that nothing he did or said would change how they perceived him. In fact he would willingly play the part._

_Though the first couple nights he had after the rejected confession he did spend crying in his room alone, but no one but himself needed to know that. Eventually he just enjoyed the fact that no matter what at least he still had Huening Kai by his side and he was content with that._

_He focused on his studies solely afterwards in hopes of making high enough grades to be able to be excused from finals week at the end of the year. One of the good points he at least had was his grades, not remembering a single time he had gotten anything less than a A+ in anything. So he wasn't necessarily worried that he couldn't do it, but he pretended to so he had something to distract himself from his problems._

_It was Wednesday morning. A morning like every other day. Huening Kai was playing around him and telling him how much he loved the dolphin plushie he had brought to school. Huening Kai had always been obsessed with toys since he was born, not giving up his obsession even as he grew older. Kai in general had always been like a little kid with a certain adorable energetic charm to him that could turn anyone soft, despite the fact that he was almost 6 ft. tall. Which is why though being everything that someone like Taehyun shouldn't like, he couldn't help but make a special spot for him in Taehyun's heart. And even though sometimes he felt like a babysitter for a overgrown child, he still loved him and wouldn't want to imagine what it would be like to not have Huening Kai as his best friend._

_It was about 30 more minutes till the bell rung for the first class. He always got here super early so he had more time to study in class, usually getting here early enough to be the first student in the classroom. Kai always followed suit and he didn't think there had been a single morning where Kai wasn't with him fooling around in the classroom. Sometimes he talked to the other students, but mostly he rambled on about whatever to him._

_He was currently going over his math homework to double check for any mistakes, not that he thought there was any but it was always good to check again, when he heard the classroom door swing open a little too harshly. He looked up to see who it was and was surprised to find a student he had never seen before enter. The boy had deep black hair that cut off at his ears, a mop of bangs almost covering his eyes. He had his bag thrown over his shoulder and their typical uniform on just that he chose to wear it completely unbuttoned and no tie. He had a huge smirk on his face and just the energy he gave off was bright and heavy. He guessed it was a new student, though he was surprised someone would transfer so close to the end of the year._

_The boy looked around the room in the doorway till his eyes landed directly on him, making Taehyun's widen in surprise as the boy then smirked even wider and strutted over to where he and Kai were sitting. The boy stopped in front of his desk and gave a cool, "What's up?"_

_Taehyun blinked up at him while Kai swung his head around to give him a weird look. Why this guy who he had never met before was acting like they were already friends was beyond him and confused him to no end. Seeing him up close Taehyun realized he must have been one of **those** people. The kind of people who wanted to befriend anyone and everyone and could probably do it with a lot of ease. Exactly the kind of people that wouldn't find joy in being friends with people like him._

_"Uh, do you need something?" Taehyun asked. He really didn't feel like putting up with someone like this, especially after what had happened before._

_The boy's eyebrows twitched upwards as he chuckled. "Well I don't need anything in particular, but maybe your name would be nice?"_

_Taehyun could feel his eye twitch as he briefly took the cheesy line as flirting but knocked the thought out of his head. This guy probably thought he was being so smooth but really Taehyun felt more annoyed than anything._

_A couple beats of silence passed as the mood grew awkward until Huening Kai broke it, "I'm Huening Kai and this is Taehyun," Kai pointed over at him and Taehyun shot him a disapproving look to which he ignored as he continued, "Are you a transfer student?"_

_The boy nodded and slumped down into the empty seat next to Taehyun's desk, making Taehyun internally groan as he knew the boy wasn't gonna leave them alone anytime soon. So much for studying before class. He had grown to be able to concentrate with Kai's loud and constant talking but having to focus with yet another apparent talkative person in the mix was something he didn't think he could handle just yet._

_"Yeah I just moved here from a small town. My name's Choi Beomgyu. I have a older brother that transferred here with me too." He said excitedly. Taehyun noted that he had a Daegu accent and he couldn't deny it was kinda cute._

_'Cute'?_

_Taehyun shook his head and blocked the thought away. He wasn't going to do this again. No way. Not with the exact kind of person that had rejected him before. He wanted to hit himself for obviously having a type in personalities._

_"If I'm bothering you I'm sorry. Just couldn't help it when I saw you guys over here." Taehyun heard the boy say. Him and Kai had been talking about something while he was in his own mind space so he guessed Beomgyu took it as him ignoring him. He glanced over and raised his eyebrows in response, "Couldn't bother interrupting someone who's trying to study?"_

_Beomgyu laughed and winked at him, "No. Couldn't help but introduce myself to a red-haired cutie."_

_Taehyun's eyes were naturally wide so while he felt his eyes widen he was sure no one could tell. Now he knew this boy was definitely flirting, not just apart of his imagination. He didn't know if he should be impressed or cringe at his straightforwardness. Maybe cringe just because of how cheesy the flirting was._

_"Haha funny." Taehyun deadpanned. He wasn't gonna humor it at all. If Beomgyu was really interested then he surely wouldn't be soon after spending even a little time with him. He would probably take to Huening Kai a lot more in no time and Taehyun would just turn into the 'person who existed next to Huening Kai'. Which he was fine with. More than fine with._

_Beomgyu turned back to Huening Kai and engaged in another conversation about something he didn't pay attention much to. They were defintely getting along right off the bat as Beomgyu matched Huening Kai's energy and started flinging around the dolphin plushie. Taehyun just watched on in silence and at one point tried not to laugh when Kai was accidentally hit in the face with said plushie causing him to fall backwards._

_The rest of the morning was full of the other two's shenanigans as he stared at them in slight amusement. Beomgyu was pretty funny and just reminded him of a smoother (and smaller) version of Huening Kai and much to his disdain realized that he was going to be stuck with two hyper children every morning. Which meant no more studying before class for him._

_The next couple days were really something else._

_So even though he had practically hit himself over the head for thinking how cute this boy was, he couldn't help but keep thinking it. Everything Beomgyu did was cocky and loud and cringey and cute. Very very very cute._

_Every time Beomgyu laughed, which was almost all the time, his eyes and nose would scrunch up in the cutest way and his Daegu accent made everything that came out of his mouth adorable. Beomgyu also had a habit of speaking in English randomly and the way his accent made the English words on his lips sound was honestly just a little bit hot. Oh and of course Taehyun couldn't help but notice how handsome he was in the end. Black hair wasn't unusual at all in Korea, but for some reason he found Beomgyu's black hair extremely eye-catching. It also made the brown in his eyes look almost greenish sometimes in the sunlight and the way the color in them popped out 24/7 was something he especially liked about Beomgyu. His face shape was round but he still had a point to his chin and his lips were thin but big in width. It was at the point that he thought Beomgyu was honestly the cutest boy he had ever met. In looks and personality._

_Beomgyu initally reminded him of Taemin but he soon found that they really were almost nothing alike. While Taemin was social and energetic, it had always felt more forced and like his ego was riding off on everyone liking him. But with Beomgyu his energy and his friendliness was just natural. He easily lit up the room and was welcoming to everyone around him, cracking jokes and being kind. He was especially fond of his older brother, Soobin-hyung._

_When he had first met Soobin, the older honestly didn't seem at all like Beomgyu's brother. He was shy, quiet, and understandably terrified when Huening Kai bolted to him to retrieve his plushie he had left behind in the library. Though him and Soobin both somehow bonded silently over the fact that they were both obviously the most mature in the group. The older was also just really endearing and sweet to him and Huening Kai which was great. He hadn't really ever had a hyung before and Soobin was a gentle one he enjoyed the company of. In fact he had developed quite a habit of linking arms with him when they walked about, just like how Huening Kai was always hanging around his waist. The way Beomgyu and Soobin took care of each other was really sweet, the closeness of them being clear since the very first time they were all together at lunch._

_Yeonjun-sshi had eventually joined the mix surprisingly and right away he could tell why. Yeonjun was someone he knew since middle school but had never been close with. They acknowledged each other's existence and every so often interacted but they had never gone beyond that. Yeonjun was always focusing on his studies or his dancing, so he knew he never really made a point to make friends at school. He kept to himself mostly, but Taehyun believed if he did want to make friends at school he easily could've become one of the popular students. So when he showed up hiding behind Soobin staring at the older like he was a angel, Taehyun instantly knew what was up. It was also very cute watching Yeonjun be whipped for someone for the first time in his life like he was and the way Soobin brought out the unknown awkwardness Yeonjun possessed was entertaining._

_The first day had ended with them agreeing to come over during the weekend to hang out and play video games starting Thursday night. He wasn't really too excited about it because of a couple reasons but he couldn't resist Kai's begging for him to join them, giving in pretty quickly. At first it was because he had still not wanted to find Beomgyu any cuter than he already did, but then it was because he was aware that he had almost instantly developed a crush on someone he shouldn't and staying over at said crushes house for four continuous nights was a bad idea._

_He was really starting to get fed up with himself for falling for guys that he wouldn't be good with. And although he could tell that Beomgyu liked him back, more confident than he had been over Taemin's affections which he was still embarrassed he got wrong about, he knew if they got together Beomgyu would regret it. Either way he thought Beomgyu deserved someone better anyway._

_He ended up having a lot more fun than he thought, which was good he guessed. Everyone had spent the nights over being annoyed by Beomgyu's boasting over his gaming skills and his ability to beat everyone that dared challenged him. He got to see the stricter side of Soobin because of that which was also cool, and he got to see how much Soobin was an important figure to Beomgyu and his mother which was sweet. He also was able to crack a couple jokes about Beomgyu's obvious drooling over him and see the boy turn as red as a tomato which was funny to say the least. He kept forgetting though that he probably shouldn't encourage the flirting but for some reason he couldn't seem to help it._

_When Saturday night came around and they were sitting in the living room watching Soobin and Huening Kai take their turn on the game, he surprised himself as he pretty much cuddled up with Beomgyu on the floor. He had grown sleepy and rested his head on Beomgyu's shoulder, finding it extremely comfortable, and fell asleep for a short amount of time. He was awakened by Kai's screaming and that had been the sign that it was time for bed. He groggily made his way up the stairs with the other two to Beomgyu's room, wanting to welcome the warmth of the covers and the sleep he had been forced out of. The last two nights he had spent sleeping alone in the bed with Beomgyu, because Kai couldn't fit unfortunately, and he been woefully aware of his crush sleeping right next to him but tonight he was sure he wouldn't have trouble passing out._

_The night certainly took a turn he hadn't been expecting at all._

_It started when he woke up about an hour after laying down with the searing feeling he was being stared at while he slept by the person next to him. He opened his eyes and in the darkness he could see Beomgyu facing towards him and was indeed staring right into his soul, causing him to rasp, ""How long are you planning on staring at me?"_

_He saw Beomgyu visibly flinch in surprise and after the boy didn't say anything he decided to pretty much dig a giant hole for himself as his urge to have things be clear and blunt took over, ""I'm just going to ask you directly so I don't misunderstand, but you like me right?"_

_Beomgyu snorted and tried to suppress his laughter as he pushed out, "Man that's just like you."_

_Taehyun knitted his eyebrows together and frowned. More at himself because now there was no going back and he knew he was just doing everything he set out not to do. If Beomgyu rejected him then things would be awkward and there was no way he could face him again let alone be stuck sleeping in the same bed, and if he reciprocated his feelings then he was going to reject him himself. Because again, Beomgyu deserved better._

_"Just answer the question."_

_Nodding, Beomgyu sighed heavily, "Fine. Yes I like you. A lot."_

_Taehyun's heart clenched in pain at the words even though if he was another person he should feel happy. "So your type must be guys who are boring then?" He said coldly._

_"What are you talking about?" Beomgyu answered, the confusion on his face evident. He rolled his eyes as he felt the feeling of hurt rising in his chest like it did months ago and turned himself over to hide himself from confused_ _eyes. He didn't want to show any vulnerability to anyone, especially Beomgyu._

_He let a couple minutes pass as he stared at the wall, trying everything in his power to not let tears sting his eyes as a lump formed in his throat. He thought to himself before deciding Beomgyu at least deserved to know the reason for his words. The guilt of his plan to reject him wouldn't allow him to not give a reason._

_"You should find someone that suits you. I'm not energetic or funny or fun in general like you. Before long you'll find there's nothing about me to like." He pushed out. He felt like there was a huge weight on his heart waiting for Beomgyu's response. Would he agree? Maybe. Maybe not. Beomgyu was nicer than Taemin so he would probably find the softest way to agree with him. Not like there was much Beomgyu could think to say otherwise. The only good point he could give himself was grades but that wasn't really something that made him boyfriend material._

_"Like hell I will."_

_Taehyun sat up in surprise and gave Beomgyu a look of surprise at words he hadn't been expecting to hear. Especially with such vigor. He opened his mouth as he planned to respond, but with what he didn't know, though he never found out because Beomgyu swiftly beat him to it,"_ _I can name plenty of things to like about you! Like how you try not to laugh at everything Huening Kai does but fail. How when you're concentrating on something or watching me and Kai be idiots your mouth hangs open wide like you're confused and entertained at the same time. Or how you basically have a smart comeback for any of my flirting. Or how your eyes light up when do one of those weird magic tricks. Or -"_

_He shoved a finger to Beomgyu's lips to shush him. Beomgyu stopped and smiled as Taehyun's could feel his face burn up, "Okay, okay I get it. I don't understand how you can say stuff like that and not be embarrassed."_

_He would never tell Beomgyu how much the weight on his heart lifted at his words. Or how aware he was at the fact that this rejection was going a completely different direction than he had thought it would, but in the best way possible, as his heart hammered in his chest that this might turn into a confession soon. A confession that would be accepted._

_Beomgyu smiled against his finger and then suddenly kiss it, causing Taehyun to yelp and take it away. He cringed at the sound he had just made and cursed himself as he noticed the mischievous glint in Beomgyu's eyes. And then shock took over as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed, Beomgyu hovering over him smirking as he angled himself so Taehyun couldn't find a means of escape and said, "I gave you an answer so now it's your turn. Do you like me?"_

_The close proximity and the question made him painfully consious of how close Beomgyu's lips were and if the boy dipped down just a bit he could've kissed him. He couldn't help but think that he wanted Beomgyu to kiss him, wanting to know what it felt like to have the lips he had admired from afar on his own. But he wouldn't tell him that. Not in a million years. So instead he let his eyes flicker between Beomgyu's lips and eyes, trying to make up his mind on what he should do. Should he just push away his insecurities and give in? Or should he push Beomgyu away and never find out what that kiss would feel like? Or what being his boyfriend would be like. He gulped down his nerves two times before his mind was finally made up. "Yeah....I like you."_

_He saw Beomgyu smile and his heart soared at the sight. He could tell the boy was going to crash into him so before he could he pushed him off and sat himself up. He wanted to have his own little fun before this truly took off. "But I don't think being together is a smart idea."_

_He heard Beomgyu sigh beside him with his voice caked in frustration and could practically see the fake pout on his lips as he complained, "And why exactly do you think that huh? I'm pretty sure us being together is a great idea."_

_Taehyun held off for a couple seconds before faking a sigh and giving Beomgyu a strict glance, "Because I don't want to be your official babysitter. I already have to do it to Huening Kai because he's my best friend, but having to do it to my boyfriend sounds unappealing."_

_He felt the bed shift as Beomgyu crawled towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he whispered, "Sounds appealing to me. C'mon Taehyuniiiee, just give in to me. I swear I'll behave just for you okay?" He felt the giggle that left Beomgyu's lips when he smiled and let himself be dragged down onto the bed and cuddled into. He said what he decided to do, "Fine, I'll give in."_

_They lay in comfortable silence and he for the first time in months, felt truly happy. Not only with how things had went, but also with himself if only just a little bit more._

_"By the way, if you call me Taehyunie ever again I'm breaking up with you."_

* * *

So here he was now. Standing in the kitchen as Beomgyu searched for something to snack on.

The morning he spent still processing the fact that he was boyfriends with the boy he had thought he would never even accept liking. It finally suck in when Beomgyu opened his eyes and looked at him as lovingly as he had and he had to try everything in his body not to lay kisses all over his face. Right now even just watching Beomgyu raid through the cabinet made him want to kiss him so bad. Maybe it was the fact that they were dating so kissing was possible that made him horribly impatient, that or he just didn't like to wait when he had been so close the night before.

Beomgyu grunted and turned around in defeat of not being able to find anything to eat. Taehyun raised his eyebrows and gave him a slight pitying look. "Dammit I can't find anything. I wish Soobin-hyung would get up already and make breakfast." 

Taehyun would hate himself later for even saying something so cheesy but right now it didn't matter because his patience was up seeing the iconic Beomgyu pout.

"I know what you could eat."

Beomgyu's pout turned into a gaping mouth as they stared at each other from their places in the room. Taehyun bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he saw the hunger flicker in Beomgyu's eyes and his legs strutted hurriedly to him, their lips meeting in a harsh kiss. Taehyun felt Beomgyu lift him up onto the counter as they ravished each other's mouth in desperation to taste each other. Taehyun hadn't imagined his first kiss would be so aggressive but he wasn't going to complain about it. Tongues and lips crashed together and Taehyun could feel his body vibrating from the thrill of it. His hands were exploring Beomgyu's back and he shivered as he mapped out the muscles underneath his shirt. Beomgyu's hands were settled in his hair as they pulled lightly.

"Well didn't see that coming."

Both of them springed off of each other in surprise at the audience that walked in on them. He jumped from the counter back onto the floor and smoothed out his crumpled clothes and hair, looking over to see Soobin with his mouth wide open in shock and Yeonjun standing behind him smirking. "Uh, good morning Soobin-hyung.....Yeonjun-hyung." Taehyun said causally. He saw out of the corner of his eyes Beomgyu nodding and smirking, clearly proud of himself.

Soobin just smiled awkwardly and left the kitchen as fast as he could while Yeonjun just winked at him and left after. He let out a sigh and looked over at Beomgyu who was still smirking.

Well, at least he could check his boyfriend's brother walking in on them making out off the list of the future endeavors of being Beomgyu's boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long to get out and its short. I was dealing with some writer;s block and I'm busy with moving to a new house soon. From now on I'll only post a chapter every Friday, I hope that's okay.
> 
> Anyway's I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

Things were going great since they started dating. Soobin felt happy and important and safe and like he had butterflies in his stomach all the time. 

They had gone out on a couple dates since the Saturday they got together, both of them enjoying each and every one of them as they really got to know each other better. Soobin had opened up about his dad and how important taking care of his brother and mother was to him while Yeonjun had gone into more detail about how much he loved dance and music. Soobin loved seeing him talk so passionately about it and they had made future plans for Yeonjun showing him some of his dance routines. 

Their relationship was very comfortable and slow, Yeonjun being very considerate of Soobin's pace no matter what. 

Right now they were sitting in the empty library at the end of the school day studying together. Soobin was working on his math homework and Yeonjun was working on the English paper they had due tomorrow, both of them somewhat buried into their work. Every now and then though they would take turns peeking at the other, getting to know what their faces looked like when they were focused. 

The younger three had gone out to watch a movie after school, the movie theater being in walking distance, so Soobin and Yeonjun were waiting till they got back so they could give them a ride home. So to pass time they decided to study since the school remained open for a couple more hours. 

Soobin looked up as he heard Yeonjun sigh for about the hundredth time and smiled as he thought about how cute Yeonjun looked being frustrated. He scratched his head as he said in a hushed tone, "Do you need help?"

Yeonjun looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, "No its just that I'm struggling to come up with the closing paragraph. I'll figure it out."

Soobin nodded and scooted closer to him as he rested his head on his arm, gazing at his boyfriend as he tried to refocus. Before they had even became official he had quite the problem with admiring Yeonjun's features but now since they had it seemed his problem had gotten worse. He couldn't help but find everything Yeonjun did cool and smooth.

Yeonjun kept writing for a couple more minutes, eyes glued to the paper, until he finally finished. Soobin could see Yeonjun starting to blush and smile, this time happily, as he slowly looked up to meet his eyes saying, "You know one thing that doesn't help is when you stare at me like that."

Soobin blushed heavily and bit his lip. He still wasn't used to flirting openly and he still shied away from it, something he wanted to work on so he could flirt back eventually. Yeonjun leaned closer to him, eyes stuck on his lips. Soobin started to close his eyes as he anticipated the kiss, almost frowning when Yeonjun stopped right before their lips touched. Soobin looked up into Yeonjun eyes, shuddering at the pure lust inside of them as Yeonjun whispered, "Did you know that when you bite your lip it drives me insane."

And then their lips met. Their kisses were always gentle and made Soobin's toes curl. He was glad that they were the only ones in the library right now, not even a librarian in sight.

The kiss lasted a while but remained slow and sweet, Soobin deciding it would be best to separate once he felt Yeonjun's hand on his thigh. He really didn't want to risk things escalating.

After separating, Soobin cleared his throat and slid his chair back slightly, Yeonjun continuing to smile at him.

"Do you want to come over this Friday and watch a movie with me after my dance class?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin perked up at the question and shot him a small smile as he answered, "Yeah that sounds like fun."

Yeonjun hummed and linked their hands together as he started to reread his paper one last time. Soobin tried to refocus on his own work, still flushed from their kiss, but found it hard to now. It was always like this after they did anything intimate, Soobin often having a hard time not being a wreck of shyness. He sometimes let his mind wonder if Yeonjun found him weird for reacting like he did, but he knew it was probably the opposite. Before they started dating, he noted that Yeonjun was still cool and smooth but almost seemed to hold back his real amount of those two traits. And when they did start dating, Yeonjun became a lot more forward, making him feel that Yeonjun definitely liked him from the beginning and was trying hard not to let it show.

It was honestly so endearing it made Soobin's heart ache.

After about another 30 minutes, the three younger boys shot into the library conversating about the movie and how good it was. Soobin and Yeonjun started to gather their things, Soobin finding Taehyun linking their arms together and Huening Kai clinging onto his opposite arm as soon as he had his things together. The two always seemed to do this a lot more recently, not that he minded. Yeonjun on the other hand did.

Yeonjun stomped over to them and crossed his arms in mock aggravation, "Why do you guys always insist on hanging all over _my_ boyfriend. Can't I hold hands with him for once?"

The two both shot Yeonjun a scowl, Huening Kai sneering at him, "You guys are always so lovey dovey so at least let me have my time with Soobinie-hyung."

Taehyun nodded in agreement, making sure to visibly tighten his arm around Soobin's, "Yeah when you two are together I never get time with him. Hyung doesn't mind anyway right?" He said as he looked up at Soobin for confirmation.

Soobin looked between Taehyun and Yeonjun, smirking shyly as he enjoyed the competition for his attention. "I mean I'm ok with it. But is Beomgyu okay with it?"

Everyone glanced over to the person in question, who was currently trying to hold back laughter at the scene in front of him. Taehyun rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Don't bother. He enjoys seeing Yeonjun-hyung being jealous."

Yeonjun groaned and pouted more at Soobin, making him chuckle. Yeonjun could just be so cute sometimes.

They all piled on outside and got into Soobin's car as Soobin and Yeonjun said goodbye. It was time for Yeonjun to head over to his Thursday class so he couldn't go with them. They pecked each other on the lips with a promise of texting later before going off on their way.

Soobin got in his car, flinching as he was greeted with Kai's usual screaming and Beomgyu's obnoxiously loud laughter. He looked back at them briefly, heart slightly melting at the sight of Taehyun and Beomgyu holding hands. He was happy for his brother to have found someone he liked and who liked him back. It was sweet.

After dropping both Taehyun and Huening Kai off at their houses, they began their drive home listening to music. Beomgyu had moved to the front seat and was resting his head on the window as trees and houses whizzed by. For a bit they sat in silence until Beomgyu asked, "So how are you and Yeonjun-hyung doing?"

Soobin smiled warmly and glanced at Beomgyu for a second before answering, "Really good. Great actually. I'm really happy."

Beomgyu nodded, happy with the response he was given. He was really glad that his brother found someone who made him this visibly happy. He had noticed that Soobin hadn't talked bad about himself ever since him and Yeonjun had started dating. And he could always tell by the look on his face that Soobin was truly happy. It really soothed his heart to see him like this, thinking he deserved this happiness more than anyone.

"Just let me know if he does anything to hurt you and I will beat the shit out of him." He joked. Soobin whacked his arm harshly as he pushed through a laugh, "Hey watch it mister. I'm pretty sure Yeonjun could whoop your ass in a heartbeat. Have you seen his abs!?"

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow and smirked, "No. Have you?"

Soobin blushed heavily and almost choked on the air at Beomgyu's suggestive comment. Beomgyu just went into hysterics seeing his reaction as they pulled into their driveway and parked.

Beomgyu grabbed his stuff and exited the car first, leaving Soobin to collect his own things. He glanced up and as soon as Beomgyu was in the house, Soobin let his head fall onto the steering wheel. Truth be told, there was actually something that had been bothering him about his relationship.

He didn't deserve Yeonjun.

Yes, their relationship had been amazing. Yeonjun was a gentleman, he was sweet, he was always putting Soobin's pace before his own, and he treated him like he was the most precious thing on Earth. But, the matter of the fact was that he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve him.

Yeonjun was cool, smooth, smart, a talented dancer, very caring, handsome, cute, and many more amazing things. Soobin was....boring, shy, had average grades, ate a lot, nervous, panicky, and many more crappy things.

He didn't know why Yeonjun liked him, why he chose him, what he even found to like about him. He didn't know. Until now he had believed he would've never dated anyone, and he had been okay with that as long as he could watch his family grow happy and healthy for the rest of their lives. He had believed that no one could've even liked him enough to want to date him either, and he had been fine with that as well. But then Yeonjun showed up and liked him. Yeonjun showed up and was dating him. He was more than okay with that too, but he just couldn't bring himself to understand....why?

He knew he shouldn't even be thinking like this. He knew he shouldn't even be confused like this. But he was and he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. The question just always popped into his head at the most random times. _How do I deserve everything that is Choi Yeonjun?_

He also felt like all he did was take and never give. He couldn't even bring himself to flirt correctly and he always felt guilty for it. Yeonjun at the very least deserved someone who made him feel wanted. And Soobin thought he was doing the exact opposite. The worse part about it was that even if he asked Yeonjun if he felt the lack of affection, the boy would be too sweet to admit it. 

He lifted his head from the steering wheel and sighed, opening his car door a climbing out slowly. Nothing good was going to come out of him wallowing in his worries alone in his car. 

* * *

The rest of Thursday, Soobin had spent in his room hyping himself up to make sure he flirted back with Yeonjun on Friday and maybe even intiate skinship if he felt brave enough. 

Through Friday his quest to be a flirting machine faltered to an amazing degree as his anticipated nerves roared every time he thought to so much as entertwine their hands together when close enough. He was frustrated beyond belief at himself. He wanted to call Yeonjun cute or kiss him, he really did, but his heart hammering in his chest didn't allow it.

Yeonjun himself didnt initiate anything for once the whole day, which with Soobin's overthinking mind was a recipe for disaster. Maybe Yeonjun had noticed Soobin desperately trying to do whatever and took it as him being uncomfortable. Or maybe he just didn't want to flirt anymore with a unresponsive nervous wreck.

Even when they were in the car driving to Yeonjun's, they both barely said a word to each other. The silence was thick with tension, at least for Soobin and probably for Soobin alone, as the roads seemed to stretch on forever to his house. This was also going to be Soobin's first time going to anyone's house, let alone someone he was so enchanted by and held such feelings for. That fact was also seering into his brain more than needed. 

It got even worse as they entered Yeonjun's empty house. He had said that his parents were out of town for work the whole weekend, which meant they were alone. Very alone. Everyone knew what it meant for lovers to be alone. At least from what Soobin knew in the romance novels and movies, being alone meant opportunity for intimacy. Something that was not his forte as of right now.

Yeonjun told Soobin to go ahead and sit on the couch while he prepared snacks in his kitchen. Soobin did so, sliding his sweaty hands up and down his thighs as his heart neared explosion and his throat started to feel dry.

A couple minutes passed before Yeonjun situated himself next to Soobin on the couch and smiled at him as he dropped a bowl full of popcorn on his lap. Soobin mustered up a small smile, also ducking his head a little in thanks. 

Yeonjun turned his attention to the TV as he started to flip through Netflix, telling Soobin to let him know if he saw anything that peaked his interest. 

Soobin had never been much of a movie watcher, always preferring books or studying, so everything they skimmed past peaked his interest a little. His previous nerves forgotten, his mind and eyes were completely drawn to the TV as he made little grunts at each movie they read the description of. Eventually they settled watching a apparently American iconic movie called 'The Notebook', one that Yeonjun insisted was one of the best romance movies of all time.

Soobin found it so adorable that Yeonjun appeared to be a sucker for romantic films as his reactions to each love scene made him swoon. For the most part, his attention stayed on the movie at hand, but every now and then he would glance at Yeonjun and melt at his expressions. 

The mood in the room stayed pretty good and tame for a good amount of time. Soobin had really just forgot about his eventual mental breakdown, that was until he felt Yeonjun snake his arm around Soobin to bring him down into an embrace.

They had been at the halfway mark of the movie, he assumed, when it happened. Yeonjun laid pressed against the back of the couch as he spooned Soobin, his face almost grazing the back of Soobin's neck. He could feel every breath Yeonjun took against it, and it took everything in his power to not shiver at the sensation. His breath was warm and soft, almost welcoming him to press his neck against the shorter's plump lips.

His stomach churned and the hard thumping of his heart returned, head feeling light as he licked his own lips. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on the movie anymore that was for sure. 

He was already dying enough and then Yeonjun decided to let his other free hand wrap around Soobin's stomach, resting it on his hip. 

Flashbacks of their first eventful night flooded his brain suddenly at the action, wanting to face palm himself for now having impure thoughts. He didn't know why he was letting himself get worked up when he knew his stupidness was going to prevent anything from happening. What did his body think he was going to do about his sudden horniness? God he couldn't even intiate a kiss with his own boyfriend let alone do something like _that_ ever again. 

As the movie appeared to end, the only way getting the indication that it had being the sound of nothing for a while, he could feel Yeonjun shift himself to peek around Soobin's shoulder and ask, "So what did you think?"

Soobin sucked in a breath as Yeonjun rested his head on his shoulder and looked at him with slightly wet eyes. He guessed the movie must have had a sad ending if Yeonjun had teared up, thanking it as Yeonjun's eyes looked even more beautiful with the wetness to them. 

A long pause cause Yeonjun to raise his eyebrows, obviously waiting for an answer. Soobin took the cue and responded, "You're were right. It was really good."

Then a smirking Yeonjun glanced to Soobin's lips and snickered, "Were you even paying attention to the movie.....or something else?"

His heart stammered now at the teasing in Yeonjun's voice, blushing at his flustering being noticed. 

He stared down at Yeonjun and nothing could've prepared him for when he felt a hand grasp the back of his head and bring him forward until lips crashed. He let out a low whine as they made out desperately, his whole body jumping to life in tingles every time their tongues clashed against each other.

They both shifted on the couch until Soobin was directly on top and pressing into Yeonjun's body, his hands gripping onto the other's shoulders to balance himself. Yeonjun's hands were tangled into his hair and then soon exploring Soobin's broad back, the latter shivering at the feel of his boyfriend's manly fingers hooking under his shirt. 

They eventually needed to catch breath as they let their lips separate. Soobin's mind felt numb and he couldn't manage to open his eyes to see Yeonjun's current expression. 

"I need to ask you this Soobin-ah before we continue." Yeonjun said breathlessly, clearly also recovering from the sudden make out. Soobin kept his eyes closed as he nodded.

"You know you can tell me if you're ever uncomfortable with any of this. Actually, more like you need to tell me. Because no matter what, your comfort means the most to me." Yeonjun said. Soobin's eyes then shot open, his brain taking the statement as confirmation for his previous worries. In his destructive mind, he took it as Yeonjun gently acknowledging that Soobin probably didn't want to be more intimate.

He could feel his eyes water as his breathing picked up, thoughts of him being a terrible boyfriend swimming around his head. Because he did. He did want to be more intimate. He wanted to hold hands, hug, kiss, make out, make love. He wanted all of that and much more with Yeonjun. But he hated himself for not being able to do that without feeling like he was going to have a heart attack.

He was just so frustrated. 

He whimpered as the tears began to collect more in his eyes and his throat felt heavy and strained. Yeonjun's eyes widened and a look of pure panic spread across his face.

"Soobin-ah why are you crying!? Did I make you uncomfortable? Oh god I'm so sorry, I-"

Soobin pressed a shaking finger to Yeonjun's lips and shook his head violently. Before his future sobs broke through, he strained to explain, "You didn't make me uncomfortable it's...just.....I want to do more I just...I always let my nerves get the best of me and..I can never do anything. You deserve someone who can flirt openly with you and....I don't deserve you...." Soobin couldn't continue as the first sob escaped his throat and the tears overflowed. He was quickly hugged into Yeonjun's chest as his body shook. 

Yeonjun kept shushing him in a attempt to comfort him. He stayed crying in Yeonjun's arms as his boyfriend spoke, "Please don't say you don't deserve me Soobin-ah. You deserve the world because you're the sweetest person ever. I don't need you to flirt with me to know how you feel, your feelings come across plenty just through your eyes and mannerisms."

Soobin found warmth in Yeonjun's words, his cries softening. His body started to shake less and his heart started to feel less heavy. "Besides, I'm not dating you just because I'm only interested in you physically. I'm dating you because I like you. Everything about you is just so lovable and cute that it drives me insane. I never knew I could even like someone as much as I like you."

At this point Soobin leaned back to look into Yeonjun's eyes. Yeonjun smiled at him and wiped the tears stuck on his face away. 

He really could never believe how lucky he was. 

Soobin sniffed a couple times before he smiled as well and, for the first time leaned in to kiss Yeonjun himself. They kissed slowly and softly for a bit before Soobin leaned back and whispered, "Thank you. I also like you more than I ever knew I could like someone. Do you know....how many times I wanted to flirt back or kiss you?"

Yeonjun smirked and nodded much to Soobin's surprise. "You really have no idea how many times your face betrayed you. Your shyness is one of the many things I adore about you."

And then they kissed again, both smiling into it. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm sorry this took way too long to get out, had a problem with the house I'm moving into but its finally cleared up. Also I am planning on turning this into a series as right now I'm suffering bad from writers block with this fic but I don't want to drop it at all so this is the solution I came up with. So don't be alarmed that this is the last chapter because it's certainly not the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter for this part of the series and I look forward to continuing this when my brain isn't dead. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience.  
> And for why its such a short chapter, think of it almost like a epilogue to this part. I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long for such a short chapter.

Yeonjun pushed Soobin onto the bed as he straddled over him, smiling at the sound of his boyfriends giggles. He leaned down to catch his lips again and immediately deepened the kiss. After their heart-to-heart, Yeonjun had felt overwhelmed by the affection he held for Soobin and couldn't bring himself to stop showing it. At first he had been heart broken over how the taller had talked about himself, knowing that Soobin was self-conscious but not to the point of thinking himself undeserving of the love Yeonjun gave to him. He wanted to prove through his actions just how much Soobin really meant to him. How much he adored him.

He heard Soobin whine as their tongues explored each others mouths and it sounded like music to his ears. He always loved the sounds Soobin made when they kissed like this. He could feel the other's hands resting on his hips, every now and then squeezing gently. His own hands were tangled in Soobin's hair, obsessed with the softness of it as he pulled ever so slightly. Their chests were pushed against each other and Yeonjun's butt was resting on Soobin's thighs. He could feel himself becoming more and more turned on, not thinking as he grinded his hips down to cause a little bit of friction. He felt Soobin gasp against his lips and tighten his hold on Yeonjun.

They separated when Soobin leaned his head back to hit the pillow with a soft moan as Yeonjun continued to grind down with a steady rhythm. Neither one of them could bring themselves to stop as the friction of their jeans brought pleasure from dry humping. Yeonjun somewhat felt a little weak in his ability to hold back tonight, thoughts of what it would be like to keep this steady rhythm while he was inside Soobin fully. He cursed his dirty mind. 

"Yeonjun-ah....please..." Soobin said breathlessly. Yeonjun stopped and looked down to examine his boyfriend's expression, blindsided with how beautiful he looked with his eyes half open and mouth gaping. He held Soobin's cheek in his hand lovingly as he pecked him on the lips sweetly, gathering his courage as he said boldly, "I want to be with you tonight. Can I....?"

Soobin's hands that were still gripped onto Yeonjun's hips tightened as he peered up at him, a blush adorning his cheeks as he nuzzled one further into Yeonjun's hand.

"I want to be with you too."

************

Yeonjun grumbled as his eyes fluttered open to a room full of blinding light. He shifted his head to the side and was about to try and go back to sleep when his eyes landed on the sleeping boyfriend next to him and he almost had a heart attack from how beautiful he looked sleeping. His mouth hung open as his little breaths puffed out of it, eyes scrunched shut to the point that it made the boy look mad but in a very adorable way. His hair fell over his eyes messily, most likely because of the way Yeonjun had been tugging at it all last night. Flashbacks of their intimacy ran around Yeonjun's mind as he blushed heavily and smiled. It had been him and Soobin's first time and he was beyond happy that they could share something so special with each other. 

He let his hand gently smooth down Soobin's messy hair, trying not to wake the taller so he could continue fawning over him longer. Now that he knew what Soobin looked like sleeping, he didn't think he would ever forget it. His heart melted at everything that was Choi Soobin, knowing that there was no one else in the world that could be more loveable than him.

He turned his whole body to face Soobin's and rested his hand on his cheek, cupping it. He was so happy that he had met this boy, liked this boy, was dating this boy. Nothing could make him happier. He smiled brighter and let his eyes close as his hand drifted down to drape over Soobin's shoulder, falling back into sweet slumber.


End file.
